


Incandescent Happiness

by Hufflepuff1700



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff1700/pseuds/Hufflepuff1700
Summary: During another day of quarantine in 2020, 16 year old (Y/n) (L/n) decides to watch her favorite Jane Austen movie, Pride & Prejudice, for the millionth time. Halfway through the movie, she falls asleep.But what happens when she wakes up with no memory to a certain Bennet sister shaking her shoulder? What happens when Netherfield Hall is occupied three years later?Based on the 2005 Pride and Prejudice film.I do not own Pride and Prejudice. All rights go to Jane Austen and Focus Features.
Kudos: 2





	1. 𝓟𝓻𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓰𝓾𝓮

Ice cream? Check. Brownies? Check. Water? Check. Pride & Prejudice all queued up? Check. 19th century style nightgown? Check. Parents gone for three weeks? CHECK!

Because of quarantine, my parents haven’t been able to see my grandparents. They’ve gotten tested and when they came back negative they immediately made plans to see them. Now I can do whatever I want, like watch my Jane Austen movies without dad laughing at my lip syncing the words.

I curl up on the couch and start the movie. I watch as Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, & Ms. Bingley make their first appearance. I do love this version the best. Kiera Knightley is the most perfect person to play the witty Elizabeth. And Matthew Macfadyen makes a very handsome Mr. Darcy.

Around the time when Elizabeth makes her way to visit the newlywed Charlotte Collins, I begin to dose off. I fight to stay awake, wanting to finish the movie. I eventually lose the battle and let my eyes close and drift off to sleep, not noticing a cloaked figure picking me up and walking into the TV.

3rd POV

It’s another ordinary day for the second eldest Bennet sister. Young 17 year old Elizabeth, or Lizzie, is taking her daily walk by herself, getting away from her house full of noise. Lizzie had woken up earlier that day, feeling like something was going to change.

As she’s nearing the farthest point of her walk, she hears a humming noise coming from beyond the tree line. Her curiousness gets the better of her and she heads towards the sound. She soon stops when she sees a cloaked figure carrying a young girl. The figure lays her down and then mystically vanishes from sight.

Lizzie then rushes over to find the young girl, who appears to be around her age, unconscious. She gingerly shakes her, trying to wake her up. “Excuse me? Miss?” After a short while, she starts to stir and her eyes flutter open.

(Y/n) POV

As I start to come to, I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes, and as my eyesight comes into focus, I see a beautiful young girl. She looks at me with concern, “Are you alright, Miss?”

I look around at the unfamiliar terrain, “I, I don’t know.” “What’s your name?” I pause and think, “(Y-y/n)? I think it’s (Y/n).” She looks at me thoughtfully, “Can you not recollect your memory?” I try and rack my brain for any information I can try to remember, “I can’t remember anything other than my name & age.” “Well, how old are you?” “16.” She smiles, “So you’re only a year younger than me. Well, it seems your memory has strayed. Let’s get you to my home. I’m sure my family will happily take you in.”

I look at her, “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden to them...” “Have you anywhere to go? You’re coming with me.” She pulls me up and leads me a ways to her home. I take the time to observe my clothing. I see that it’s a dirtied white gown that’s torn in a few places.

I turn to ask the girl if she knew what happened to me, when I realize I don’t know her name. “What’s your name, Miss?” She turns to me, “Oh, how rude of me...I’m Elizabeth Bennet, but most call me Lizzie.” She curtsied and so I mimic her. “Pleasure to meet you Lizzie. I wanted to know if you by any chance saw anything that could help my memory return to me?”

We resume our walk, “Well, I did see a black cloaked figure carrying you and then lay you down in the foliage. It then...just disappeared. Then I went to you to see if you were okay.” I look down, “Thank you.”

We continue on until we see a big house. Once we are close to the door, it flies open, “Lizzie! Thank goodness you’re here! You were running later than usual! You know how my nerves are!” I shrink back as a woman, whom I’m guessing is her mother, rushes out fretting over Lizzie.

“Mama! I’m fine, I’m sorry I was late. But I came across a young miss who needed help.” She turns to me, making her mother’s gaze turn to me. Her eyes widen, “Oh! Oh, you poor dear! What happened to you?!” She begins to fuss over me, causing me to look to Lizzie for help.

“You’re going give her a fright mama.” Her mother scoffs, “Oh, quiet Elizabeth! Where are your parents? Surely they must be worried for you!” I look down, “I, I actually don’t remember anything, other than my name and age.”

She looks at me with pity and sympathy while pulling me into a hug, “Oh dearie! I’m so sorry! What is your name and age child?”

“My name is (Y/n) and I’m 16 years old.”

She lights up, “Oh, you’re close in age to my dear Lizzie! Well, let’s go talk to Mr. Bennet and she what we can do for you!”

She then drags me and Lizzie through the house to a small room, on the way passing four young ladies. One looking around Lizzie’s age, two look to be around 15, and the youngest 13. As we pass them, I hear them whisper, _“Who’s that?” “Is she new in town?” “Why is she in a dirty nightgown?” “Is she going to be a new sister?” “Let’s listen at the door!”_

Mrs. Bennet then pushes us into the room and closes the door, “Mr. Bennet! Our Elizabeth found this poor girl and she lost her memory! She’s only 16 years old!” Mr. Bennet looks up from his desk and I curtsy, not knowing much else to do.

He gets up, “You’ve no memory? Well, maybe we can-“ “Mr. Bennet she must stay here with us! We have space in Jane and Lizzies room for her! Oh do let her stay!” I look at Lizzie with an is-she-always-like-this look, to which she just nods and blushes in embarrassment. I send her a reassuring smile that it doesn’t bother me...yet.

Mr. Bennet sighs exasperated at his wife, “My dear, I was going to offer for her to stay here. She can borrow clothes from Lizzie and Jane until we go to Meryton to get her clothes of her own. As of now child, you’re another daughter to us, a Bennet.”

I stand in shock, “R-really?! Oh thank you Mr. & Mrs. Bennet!” He shakes his head, “None of that Mr. & Mrs. stuff...you may call us Mama and Papa.” I nod, “Ok...Papa.” Mrs. Ben-I mean, Mama, squeals with excitement. “Oh! Lizzie! Go introduce her to the other! They need to meet their new sister!”

Lizzie nods and pulls me by the hand, “I’m so glad you’re staying, I couldn’t bear to think of they sent you elsewhere. I’ve known you only an hour, yet I feel close to you already.” I smile at her, “I’m grateful as well. You’re the first person I saw and have been so kind to me. I don’t think I could’ve parted from you.”

We go and enter what Elizabeth says is called, the drawing room. Once we enter, all four girls look to us and smile. The younger two rush over, “Oh! How exciting! A new sister! Oh we’re going to be the best of friends! I just know it! I’m Lydia by the way!” “I’m Catherine! But everyone calls me Kitty! I’m thrilled you’re here! Oh! We get to take her to balls!”

The eldest then speaks up, “Lydia! Kitty! Calm yourselves, don’t frighten her. I’m sorry about them, you’ll get used to it. I’m Jane, the eldest daughter.” “Nice to meet you all. And what’s your name, sister?” “Mary. Pleasure to meet you.”

~Time skip~

After dinner, Lizzie lends me a nightgown that drags the floor. Mama measured me and it turns out I’m 5’1” and my sister is 5’7”, so when we go to town, Lydia offered me one of her dresses as they’re a better length.

“I surely hope you don’t mind sharing the bed with Lizzie and I.” I turn to Jane, “Oh! No, I don’t mind at all! Really!” She smiles, “Good.”

Just then Lizzie runs in and jumps on the bed, tackling Jane and I. Thus, all three of us burst into laughter, “Oh. I do think I’m going to like it here.” “Good! Because you’re stuck with us now for all eternity.”


	2. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓞𝓷𝓮

It’s been three years since the Bennet’s have taken me in, claiming me as one of their own. My memory still hasn’t recovered, but I guess ignorance is bliss. I’ve gotten close with all of my sisters, even Mary who prefers the company of her pianoforte than people. Though, I’m the closest to both Jane and Elizabeth, Lizzie and I have a bond unlike the others. We’re best friends in addition to sisters. She’s the one person I know I can go to for _anything_ , and she won’t judge me. She just listens to me and encourages me, and I return the favor. There are many a thing she’s only told me - not even Jane - only solidifying the trust she has for me, and the strength of our bond.

Right now, her and I are coming home from our daily walk. She, ever with book in hand, starts to trail behind. “Lizzie! Come on you bookworm, Mama will have our heads if we’re late.” She looks up and fastens her pace, “Alright, alright. I’ve no idea why you’re so eager to get back home. Our walks are so we have a break from it.” I nod, “Yes, but my feet are hurting so I’d like to get home to sit in the drawing room.”

She then grabs my hand and starts running, dragging me to the house. Once the house is in sight, we stop running so as to not upset Mama. As we walk to the door, we hear our parents in Papa’s study. “My dear Mr. Bennet, have you heard? Netherfield Park is let at last. Do you not want to know who has taken it?” “As you wish to tell me, my dear, I doubt I have any choice in the matter.” Lizzie and I look at each other and make our way into the house.

Walking in, we hear our sister’s giggling and make our way to them, “Liddy, Kitty, what have we told you about listening at the door?” “Never mind that. There’s a Mr. Bingley arrived from the North. £5,000 a year.” Lizzie’s eyes widen, “Really?” Kitty and Liddy squeal in unison, “He’s single!” Jane then joins us, “Who’s single?” “A Mr. Bingley, apparently.” Kitty turns to Elizabeth, “Shh!” “Kitty.”

Turning back we hear Papa, “And how can that possibly affect them?”

“Oh, Mr. Bennet, how can you be so tiresome? You know he must marry one of them.”

“Aha, so that is his design in settling here.”

“You must go and visit him at once.”

Papa then opens the door, finding all of us standing there. He smiles, “Good heavens. People.” He walks out carrying his orchid, Mama and us following, “For we may not visit if you do not, as you well know, Mr. Bennet. Aren’t you listening? You never listen.” “You must, Papa.” “At once!” We then enter the drawing room, “There’s no need, I already have.” We stand there, “You have?” “When?” Mama says to Papa, “Oh, Mr. Bennet, how can you tease me so? Have you no compassion for my poor nerves?” “You mistake me, my dear. I have the highest respect for them. They’ve been my constant companions these 20 years.” Lizzie and I chuckle as we sit on the couch.

“Papa.”

“Is he amiable?”

“Who?”

“Is he handsome?”

“Who?”

“He’s sure to be handsome.” Liddy dances to Papa.

“With £5,000 a year, it would not matter if he had warts and a leer.”

“Who’s got worts?” I walk over to Mary, “A Mr. Bingley, the new single resident at Netherfield Park.” She nods, “Thank you, (Y/n), for filling me in… Like always.” I smile and link arms with her. Papa states, “I will give my hearty consent to his marrying whichever of the the girls he chooses.” Liddy speaks up, “So will he come to the ball tomorrow, Papa?” He pauses, “I believe so.” As soon as he says that, my siblings and Mama start squealing and laughing. “Oh, Mr. Bennet!” Mama goes and kisses Papa, causing Lizzie and I to look a tad disgusted as Lydia and Kitty try to persuade Jane into lending them her muslin.

“Can I wear your spotted muslin? Oh, please, Jane.”

“No, I need it.”

“Please, Jane, I’ll lend you my green slippers.”

“They were mine.”

“Oh, were they? Well, then I’ll do your mending for a week.”

“Oh, I’ll re-trim your new bonnet.”

“Two weeks!”

“And I’ll pay you myself, Jane.”

“Jane, look at me. Jane.”

“But I want to wear it myself.”

As they go on, Lizzie and I just laugh at our sisters, glad they’re getting excited about the upcoming ball tomorrow night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s the next night and my family and I are enjoying ourselves with all of our friends. Everyone here obviously knows I’m adopted, but they all received me with kindness these last three years, making me feel like I’ve been a Bennet all my life.

Right now, Lizzie, Jane and I are sitting with our best friend Charlotte. We sit on the sides with Jane first, then Lizzie, Myself, and Charlotte, watching everyone dance, eat, drink, and laugh. After a pause, Lizzie turns to Jane, “Now, if every man in the room does not end the evening in love with you, then I’m no judge of beauty.” She then turns to me, “You as well, sister! I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d have a line of suitors.” Jane just laughs, “Or men.” We all laugh as I say, “Oh no, they are far too easy to judge.” “They’re not all bad.” “Humorless poppycocks, in my limited experience.” “One of these days, you two, someone will catch your eye and then you’ll have to watch your tongues.” We just smile at her and turn our attention back to the dancers.

After a few seconds, we notice everyone slowing down the dance, music, and even conversations until they come to a halt. We look in the same direction as everyone to see three well dressed strangers, two men and one woman, at the entrance of the room. We instantly know they’re the visitors from the north, “So, which of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Bingley?” Lizzie asks. Charlotte answers, “Well, he’s on the right, and on the left is his sister.” I then speak up, “And the person with the quizzical brow?” “That is his good friend, Mr. Darcy.” “He looks miserable, poor soul.” “Miserable he may be, but poor, he most certainly is not.” “Tell me.” “£10,000 a year and he owns half of Derbyshire.” I joke, “The miserable half?” We all stifle our laughter.

As everyone makes way for them, curtsying or bowing in respect and good manners, they approach where we are standing and I get a closer look at Mr. Darcy. I don’t know what it is…but there’s something about him that makes me intrigued. Just before they pass us, we all curtsy but as I do, I feel a burning gaze on my being. Rising from my position and looking up, I see Mr. Darcy staring into my eyes. But just as our eyes meet, he quickly looks away. When they cannot see me anymore, I fight the blush wanting to rise upon my face, and look at my sister and friend to find them looking excited. In hushed whispers they all say, “He was staring into your soul!/ He had taken a double take when he saw you!/ He was looking at you!” I shush them, “Shh! Be quiet!” I whisper.

They have slight smirks on their faces as we look back to the new comers who have made it to the other side of the hall. Surely, the music and dancing resumes, along with the conversations, like nothing happened. Focusing on my sister, rather than myself, I help Lizzie with getting Mr. Bingley to notice Jane. In unison we say, “Smile. Smile at Mr. Bingley. Smile.” They then look to me, “Smile. Smile at Mr. Darcy. Smile.” I look at them with mock offense, “How dare you?” We laugh as our excitement channels through us, causing me to miss a certain Mr. Darcy gazing at me from the corner of his eye. Our Mama comes over to us, “Come on girls! You must Mr. Bingley!” She grabs Jane, who grabs Lizzie, who grabs me, and I grab Charlotte as we’re forced to make our way to the visitors.

We then stand, a tad awkwardly, as Papa and Mary join us. Charlotte’s father, Mr. Lucas, then introduces us each curtsying as our names are spoken, “Mr. Bingley, my eldest daughter you know. Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Elizabeth, (Y/n), and Miss Mary Bennet.” Mama speaks, “It is a pleasure. I have two others, but they’re already dancing.” Mr. Bingley smiles, “I’m delighted to make your acquaintance.” “And may I introduce Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire.” We all curtsy and wait for an acknowledgement, but all we got in return was an awkward silence. I look to Lizzie and we look at each other, not knowing what to do.

Mama and Papa leave, Mary following, and Charlotte disappears off to who knows where. This leaves me and my two older sisters with Mr. and Ms. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Jane breaks the silence, “How do you like it here in Hertfordshire, Mr. Bingley?” He beams, “Very much.” Lizzie says, “The library at Netherfield, I’ve heard, is one of the finest in the country.” “Yes, it fills me with guilt. I’m not a very good reader, you see. I prefer being out of doors.” We must have looked at him in a strange way or he realized what his words could imply when he says, “I mean, I _can_ read, of course. And I’m not suggesting you can’t read out of doors, of course.” Jane and Mr. Bingley talk, I turn my head to see Mr. Darcy observing us. His eyes flicker to me, but he looks away again.

Soon, we notice the band get ready for the next dance. Mr. Bingley turns to Jane, “May I have this dance?” “Of course.” They then get into position with everyone else, Lizzie being taken by a gentleman to dance, leaving me by my lonesome with a rather rigid, Mr. Darcy. As we watch them in silence, I attempt to start a conversation, “Do you dance, Mr. Darcy?” He looks to me, and says in a rather cold voice with a tone of finality, “Not if I can help it.” I turn away from him slightly, awkwardly standing there not knowing what to do. I then decide to leave him be and pursue Charlotte, unaware of Mr. Darcy’s eyes following my being.

I get to Charlotte and grab her hands, “I didn’t know you were coming to see me. What’s the matter?” I shake my head, “I just needed to get away from an awkward situation I inadvertently created.” She nods her head in understanding. The dance ends and Lizzie joins us, dragging us to the side of the hall, allowing us to be obscured from sight while still being able to watch everyone.

As we talk, Lizzie nudges me, “Look.” Charlotte and I turn to the direction she motioned to, only to find Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy walking by, “I’ve never seen so many pretty girls in my life.” “You were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room.” I deflate a bit hearing Mr. Darcy say that. “She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. But her sisters, Elizabeth and (Y/n), are very agreeable. Especially (Y/n).” Us three start to giggle, but stop when Mr. Darcy says, “Perfectly tolerable, I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt me. You’d better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You’re wasting your time with me.”

After hearing this, I very visibly deflate, feeling hurt. I feel Lizzie wrap her arms around me, “Don’t listen to him. He’s just a snob who doesn’t understand true beauty.” “Count your blessings, (Y/n). If he liked you, you’d have to talk to him.” Charlotte inputs. I chuckle, “Precisely. As it is, I wouldn’t dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half.” We have a good laugh, which lifts my spirits.

Later in the evening, all of us are dancing, Lizzie and I with some neighbors, and Charlotte with Mr. Bingley. As we dance, I can’t help but notice that Mr. Bingley keeps looking at Jane, and Jane keeps looking at Mr. Bingley. Lizzie and I give each other knowing gazes the whole length of the dance. Though, she nudges me and gestures to one side of the room, where I look through the corner of my eye to find Mr. Darcy looking in our direction. I pretend not to notice and we finish the dance. As Mr. Bingley says how much he enjoyed dancing with Charlotte, Mama cuts in front of him. I look away from her and join my sisters.

Soon enough, we’re all speaking with Mr. Bingley. “Your friend, Miss Lucas, is a most amusing young woman.” Lizzie says, “Oh, yes. I adore her.” I nod in agreement. “It is a pity she’s not more handsome.” I turn to her in disbelief, “Mama!” Lizzie and I say in unison. “But (Y/n) and Lizzie will never admit that she’s plain. Of course, it’s my Jane who is considered the beauty of the county.” “No, Mama, Mama, please.” “When she was only 15, there was a gentleman so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verses.”

I jump in noticing Jane’s discomfort, “And that put paid to it. I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?” Mr. Darcy responds, “I thought that poetry was the food of love.” I look at him, “Of a fine, stout love, it may. But if it is only a vague inclination, I’m convinced one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead.” “So what do you recommend to encourage affection?” I ironically smile, “Dancing. Even if one’s partner is barely tolerable.”

We stand there, staring at each other until I curtsy and walk away. Lizzie following, loops my arm into hers, “I’m so proud of you. He looked a bit like a stunned dear.” I smirk, “Well, maybe in the future he’ll learn not to speak of a woman that way again... Especially when he knows not where she may lurk.” We share a laugh as we exit the ballroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane, Lizzie, and I all lay under the covers of our shared bed, “Mr. Bingley is just what a young man ought to be. Sensible, good humored...” Lizzie and I continue, “Handsome.” “Conveniently rich.” We giggle, “You both know perfectly well I do not believe marriage should be driven by thoughts of money.” “I agree entirely.” I speak, “Only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony, which is why I will end up an old maid.” Lizzie nods in agreement.

“Do you really believe he liked me, Lizzie, (Y/n)?” We look at her incredulously, “Of course we do! Right Lizzie?” “Jane, he danced with you for most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it. But I give you leave to like him. You’ve liked many a stupider person.” “Now, you’re a great deal too apt to like people in general, you know. All the world is good and agreeable in your eyes.”

Her eyes snap up, “Not his friend. Oh, I still can’t believe what he said about you, (Y/n).” “Mr. Darcy? I could more easily forgive his vanity had he not wounded mine. But no matter. I doubt we shall ever speak again.” Jane grabs my hand in comfort as Lizzie hugs me. We then just start giggling uncontrollably, the excitement of the night still very much present. It’s times like this where I’m grateful to Lizzie for bringing me home all those years ago.


	3. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓣𝔀𝓸

The next morning at breakfast, Mama kept recounting the night’s events as if we were unable to attend, “And then he danced the third with Miss Lucas. “ “We were all there, dear.” “Oh, poor thing. It is a shame she’s not more handsome. There’s a spinster in the making and no mistake. The fourth with a Miss King of little standing, and the fifth again with Jane.” Papa says, “If he’d had any compassion for me he would have sprained his ankle in the first set.” “Oh, Mr. Bennet, the way you carry on, anyone would think our girls look forward to a grand inheritance. When you die, Mr. Bennet, which may in fact be very soon, our girls will be left without a roof over their head nor a penny to their name.” I look at Mama a bit surprised that she thinks Papa to die soon. He may be getting along in years, but he’s not yet cripple. Lizzie having had enough said, “Oh, Mama, please, it’s 10:00 in the morning.”

One of the maids in the house then announces, “A letter addressed to Miss Bennet, ma’am, from Netherfield Hall.” We all stop in our tracks, and look to Jane who’s expression is of shock and modest happiness. Mama speaks, “Praise the Lord. We are saved.” We laugh with giddiness, so happy for our eldest sister, “Make haste, Jane, make haste. Oh, happy day.” Mama urges her. Jane quickly opens the letter, “It is from Caroline Bingley. She has invited me to dine with her. Her brother will be dining out.” “Dining out?” Mama asks in shock. “Can I take the carriage?” “Where? Let me see that.” “It is too far to walk, Mama.” I watch Mama and can practically feel the clogs in her brain hard at work, “This is unaccountable of him. Dining out, indeed.” Lizzie speaks up, “Mama. The carriage? For Jane?” There’s a pregnant pause, “Certainly not.” We look at her, “She’ll go on horseback.” “Horseback?” Jane, Lizzie, and I say in unison. Right then, we hear thunder rumbling, signaling a rain approaching. 

Despite the rain, Lizzie later goes out for something I know nothing of, only to come back shortly after. She starts banging on the door for us to let her in, Papa beating me to the door, “Lizzie.” I approach her with a dry towel and take the wet one she took from the clothesline. “Now she’ll have to stay the night. Exactly as I predicted.” “Good grief, woman. Your skills in the art of matchmaking are positively occult.” Mama giggles at Papa’s words. “Though I don’t think, Mama, you can reasonably take credit for making it rain.” “Yes, but Mama can take credit for making her eldest feel poorly for the cold she’ll inevitably get.” Mama playfully glares at me while I smile at her, Lizzie and Papa laughing at us as she hits me with a towel. “Oh, hush you!” I kiss her cheek, “You know I only kid Mama.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the afternoon of the following day, the rain having been already dried, we receive a letter from Jane. Lizzie reads, “‘My kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better. Do not be alarmed. Excepting a sore throat, a fever and a headache, there is nothing much wrong with me.’ This is ridiculous.” “Well, if Jane does die, it will be a comfort to know it was in pursuit of Mr. Bingley.” “People do not die of colds.” “Though she may well perish with the shame of having such a mother.” Mama looks back at Lizzie as our younger siblings giggle. “We must go to Netherfield at once. Come along, (Y/n.)”

After getting ready, Lizzie and I start our walk to Netherfield. We walk in a comfortable silence, enjoying nature and the fresh air. “So…” I turn to Lizzie, “‘So…’ what?” “So…We’re going to Netherfield…where Mr. Darcy is…” I stop in my tracks to find her fighting a smile, “You love to watch me suffer, don’t you, dear sister?” “Well, I wanted to see if you had thought of that before we got there. But I bring it up now because-“ ‘’Because we are almost there and there’s no way I’d turn back now because I would then view the walk as wasted?” “Essentially.” I shake my head at her, “You’re near impossible…I pity the man that becomes your husband.” She gasps in mock offense, “How dare you, sister?! I bring you to see Jane and you pay me back this way? I should’ve left you at home.” I stick my tongue out at her and continue walking.

Soon enough, we are at the front doors speaking with the greeter, “Hello, I’m Elizabeth Bennet, and this is my sister, (Y/n) Bennet. We come to see after our sister.” He nods, “Of course, just come with me so I may announce you to Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley.” I quickly cast a glare to my sister before responding, “Of course.” We follow him to the doors and he motions for us to wait to enter until he’s announced us. “Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss (Y/n) Bennet.” He returns to hold the door open for us, Lizzie entering before me. We then stop a ways away from Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley. Mr. Darcy then rises from his seat and bows to us, as we curtsy.

“Good Lord, Miss Elizabeth, Miss (Y/n). Did you walk here?” I turn my gaze from Mr. Darcy to Miss Bingley as Lizzie speaks, “We did.” We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds until I speak, “I’m so sorry. How is our sister?” “She’s upstairs.” I lock gazes with Mr. Darcy, “Thank you.” After a minute, we curtsy and make our way to our sisters room.

3rd POV

As the two Bennet sisters left the room, Mr. Darcy stares after the younger Bennet, his eyes then fluttering back to where she stood so close to him. “My goodness, did you see their hems? Six inches deep in mud. They looked positively medieval.” He still stared at the spot, looking a bit forlorn. 

Normal POV

Lizzie and I sit on the bed, each on one side of Jane, “I feel such a terrible imposition, they’re being so kind to me.” Lizzie chuckles, “Don’t worry. I don’t know who is more pleased at your being here - Mama or Mr. Bingley.” Jane then sickly moans as Mr. Bingley enters the room. We turn to him, “Thank you for tending to my sister so diligently. She is in far better comfort here than she would have been at home.” He smiles, “It’s a pleasure.” We all look at him in confusion, he then realizing how his words can be taken tries to rectify his meaning, “I mean, it’s… Sorry. Not a pleasure that she’s ill, of course not. It’s a pleasure that she’s here being ill.” I do what I do best and ease his worries, “Tis’ alright, Mr. Bingley. We know you had no ill meaning.” He then looks relieved, “Splendid! Oh, um, you each have been given a room, stocked with clothes for your stay here until your sister is well.” “Oh, thank you.” He then bows and leaves the room.

Lizzie turns to us, “Smitten…Absolutely smitten! Both of my sisters have men, handsome men, positively taken by them!” Jane and I look at each other and reply in unison, “Both?!” Our sister nods, “Yes! If I may say, (Y/n), Mr. Darcy seemed rather, nervous and awestruck…when you entered the room. His eyes never left you, I noticed. And yours rarely left his.” I roll my eyes, as I fight the blush creeping on my face, “Stop it.” She laughs and pulls me off the bed, “We’ll let you rest, dear sister. You’ll need your rest if you are to get better soon.” She smiles as we leave the room, “Love you dear sisters!” We respond, “Love you too!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a lackluster night and morning, I find myself in the parlor with Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, and Mr. Darcy. Lizzie is upstairs keeping Jane company, leaving me to read while in the presence of the three. I can’t help but think back to Lizzie practically pushing me out the door saying, Jane only needed one of us…or in other words, she wants me to interact with the man I have a dislike for, who she thinks is “perfect for her younger sister who will let her stay with her when she ends up an old maid.”

I sit on the couch opposite Mr. Bingley, reading my book while listening to any conversation being held. “You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Darcy.”

“You are mistaken. I write rather slowly.”

“How many letters you must have occasion to write, Mr. Darcy. Letters of business, too. How odious I should think them.”

“It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours.”

“Do tell your sister that I long to see her.” Sister? He has a sister?

“I’ve already told her once, by your desire.”

“I do dote on her. I was quite in raptures at her beautiful little design for a table.” Um, am I not the only one who sees Miss Bingley’s infatuation of Mr. Darcy? And…pray tell, why my heart aches at such a thought?

“Perhaps you will give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again? At the present I have not room enough to do them justice.”

“Well, I think it’s amazing you young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished.” Miss Bingley looks to her brother a bit annoyed, “What do you mean, Charles?” He messes with the tassels on the pillow, “You all paint tables and play the piano and embroider cushions. I never heard of a young lady but people say she is accomplished.” I smile kindly at Mr. Bingley and he returns it. “The word is indeed applied too liberally. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen women in all my acquaintance that are truly accomplished.” Mr. Darcy states. Miss Bingley continues, “Nor I, to be sure.”

I decide to give my input, “Goodness. You must comprehend a great deal in the idea.” Mr. Darcy stops writing and turns to face me, “I do.” Miss Bingley then says, “Absolutely. She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages to deserve the word. And something in her air and manner of walking.” “And, of course, she must improve her mind by extensive reading.” I couldn’t help but notice his slight inclination of his head towards me. I close my book, “I’m no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any.” He looks to me again, “Are you so severe on your own sex?” “I never saw such a woman. She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold.” Mr. Bingley laughs at my statement, having found it funny.

“Miss (Y/n), let us take a turn about the room.” I break my stare off with Mr. Darcy to look at Miss Bingley with slight confusion as to why she’d want to just walk around the room. Regardless, I stand and she take my hand and puts it into the crook of her arm.

“It’s refreshing, is it not, after sitting so long in one attitude?”

“And it is a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose.”

“Will you not join us, Mr. Darcy?”

“You can only have two motives, Caroline, and I would interfere with either.”

“What can he mean?”

“Our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask him nothing about it.”

“But do tell us, Mr. Darcy.”

He pauses for a moment, “Either you are in each other’s confidence and you have secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here.”

“Shocking. How shall we punish him for such a speech?”

“We could always laugh at him.” I see his head jerk in my direction. “Oh, no, Mr. Darcy is not to be teased.” I walk close to the desk in front of him, “Are you too proud, Mr. Darcy? And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?” “That I couldn’t say.” “Because we’re doing our best to find fault in you.” “Maybe it’s that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices to others, or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.” I stand there slightly stunned, “Oh, dear, I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh.” Caroline then contributes, “A family trait, I think.” I look at her to find her stifling a laugh, after which we both sit down on the couches, me on the one before and her next to her brother.

I pick up by book thinking that the conversation was over, when Caroline had different plans. “So, tell me, (Y/n). Why is it that, you don’t resemble your parents? Nor your sisters?” I look up from my book to find her, Mr. Bingley, and even Mr. Darcy looking at me to answer. I clear my throat, “That is because I’m not a Bennet by blood.” Mr. Bingley asks in genuine confusion, “Then why do you carry their name, if you don’t mind my asking?”

I pause for a moment, “Three years ago, Elizabeth found me on her daily walk, through the tree line of the forest. She said that she was heading home when she saw me being carried and laid down on the forrest floor by a black cloaked figure in nought but a dirtied night gown. Once the being was no longer in sight, she made haste for me. I woke up seeing her, but not recognizing the surroundings. I couldn’t remember anything other than my name and age. She brought me to her house where her Papa decided to take me in, not as a worker, but as a daughter. To this day I still don’t remember anything from time before that day, but I’ve learned to live with the fact I may never know. After all, sometimes, ignorance is bliss. But I’m forever grateful to them for giving me a home, and making feel like I was a Bennet all my life.”

The whole time I tell the story of how I became a Bennet, I kept from making eye contact with any of them, only gaining the courage to do so when I finished. I look and see pity, sympathy, and a somewhat new measure of respect in their eyes…even, surprisingly, Caroline. I take a deep breath, “Well, I am going to check on my sisters. Until later.” I curtsy and receive bows back. I leave the room, still feeling their eyes on me.


	4. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓣𝓱𝓻𝓮𝓮

The next day, Jane is feeling much better. We are reading on the bed when a maid comes into the room, “Miss Jane, Miss, Elizabeth, Miss (Y/n)? Your mother and sisters are here.” We freeze and look at each other, “Uh oh!” Lizzie and I jump off the bed, “Jane!You stay here, you may be feeling better but any stress can cause you to become worse. Just get ready to leave, we’ll deal with keeping them company as you do so.” She nods as Lizzie and I make our way to see our family.

We curtsy to the three residents and sit on the couch waiting for our family. When they are escorted into the room, they sit adjacent to Lizzie and I. Mama starts, “What an excellent room you have, sir. Such expensive furnishings.” I internally cringe, as she’ll end up making it seem like we’re only associating with them for money. “Oh, I do hope you intend to stay here, Mr. Bingley.” “Absolutely. I find the country very diverting. Don’t you agree, Darcy?” “I find it perfectly adequate, even if society’s a little less varied than in town.” Mama, as always, opens her mouth, “Less varied? Not at all. We dine with four and twenty families of all shapes and sizes. Sir William Lucas, for instance, is a very agreeable man and a good deal less self-important than some people half his rank.”

At this point, Lizzie and I glance at each other, I myself wishing the couch would swallow me whole to avoid this conversation. Lydia then asks, “Mr. Bingley, is it true that you’ve promised to hold a ball here at Netherfield?” I narrow my eyes at her in suspicion. I do love my little sister but she and Kitty are boy crazy…much like our mother is so happy to marry us all off. “A ball? Um…” “It would be an excellent way to meet new friends. You could invite the militia. They’re excellent company.” Kitty then overstepping her bounds squeals, “Oh, do hold a ball.” Lizzie looks at her with disbelief while I gently, yet sternly scold her, “Kitty!” Her attention is turned to me and I give her a look while shaking my head and she looks at me apologetically. Mr. Bingley resumes the conversation, “When your sister is recovered, you shall name the day.” My younger sisters squeal again causing me to huff as quietly as I can, looking at them with disappointment. Mary then gives her opinion, “I think a ball is a perfectly irrational way to gain new acquaintance. It would be better if conversation, instead of dancing, were the order of the day.” Caroline responds, “Indeed, much more rational, but rather less like a ball.” Knowing my sister, I acknowledge her statement, “Thank you, Mary.”

As we are ready to leave, I’m the last one downstairs, with everyone outside. Caroline at the bottom of the stairs says, “I would like to escort you outside, if you don’t mind.” The way she says it makes me know I’ve no choice in the matter. I nod, “Of course.” She walks me outside to the carriage where my eldest sister just got on. “Thank you for your stimulating company. It has been most instructive.” I tell her. “Not at all. The pleasure is all mine.” We then curtsy to each other, and I then make my way to the carriage, stopping in front of the two gentlemen. I curtsy, “Mr. Darcy.” “Miss (Y/n).” He bows back. I then turn and curtsy to Mr. Bingley and go to enter the carriage, when I feel a large, soft, and yet callous hand grasp onto mine and help me into the carriage. I look up and briefly hold my eyes to Mr. Darcy as he lets go of my hand, turning to go back inside. He though, leaves behind a lack of warmth I dearly miss, along with tingles on my skin, and a fluttering in my stomach.

I stare on a bit in confusion, but, oh, if only I had known how much he longed to hold my hand once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane, Lizzie and I enter our home to hear Papa talking to mother, “I hope, my dear, you’ve ordered a good dinner today. I have reason to expect an addition to our family party.” Papa goes on to explain that our cousin, a Mr. Collins, is coming to meet us and check out our home as he is the one to inherit it, not any of us. Later, Mary, Lizzie, and I go to town with Charlotte telling her the news. “His name is Mr. Collins. He’s the dreaded cousin.” “Who’s to inherit?” “Indeed. Everything, apparently.” Mary says, “Even my piano stool belongs to Mr. Collins.” “When?” “He may turn us out of the house as soon as he pleases.” “But why?” “Because the estate passes directly to him and not to us poor females.”

Later in the day, close to dinner time, there’s a knock on the door and we all observe from the top of the stairs. We look at the short man that stands before the door, “Mr. Collins, at your service.” The six of us look at each other, with looks of “is he seriously the one to inherit the estate?”. We are called down for dinner and take our seats. I do feel for Jane and Mary who are on either side of him. Dinner commences but no one dared to say a thing, causing a somewhat uncomfortable feeling. Mr. Collins then just looks at each of us. Oh, did I say look? I mean stared… He stared at each us, making me unnerved. “What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes. Many years since I’ve had such an exemplary vegetable. To which of my fair cousins should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?” Mama expresses, “Mr. Collins, we are perfectly able to keep a cook.” “Excellent. I’m very pleased the estate can afford such a living.”

We continue to eat as he says, “I am honored to have as my patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourg. You’ve heard of her, I presume? My small rectory abuts her estate, Rosings Park, and she often condescends to drive by my humble dwelling in her little phaeton and ponies.” Lizzie and I turn to dad, trying not to laugh and he smiles at us. Mama asks, “Does she have any family?” “One daughter, the heiress of Rosings and very expensive property. I’ve often observed to Lady Catherine that her daughter seemed born to be a duchess, for she has all the superior graces of elevated rank.” The more this man speaks, the harder it is for me to keep my composure. Lizzie, Jane, and I exchange looks as he keeps on his rant, “These are the kind of little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to the ladies and which I conceive myself particularly bound to pay.” He looks to Jane who looks away uneasily.

“How happy for you, Mr. Collins, to possess the talent for flattering with such delicacy.” Lizzie takes the opportunity to say, “Do these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?” Jane then lightly kicks her leg while fighting a smile, while I nudge her amused. “They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, and though I do sometimes amuse myself with arranging such little elegant compliments, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible.” I speak up this time, my tone lined with sarcasm, “Oh, believe me, Mr. Collins, no one would suspect your manners to be rehearsed.” This causes Lydia to laugh, but she tries to cover it up with a cough, thus making me pat her back to make it more believable. “After dinner I though I might read to you all for an hour or two. I have with me ‘Fordyce’s Sermons’ which speak very eloquently on all matters moral. Are you familiar with ‘Fordyce’s Sermons,’ Miss Bennet?” Jane looks him, not knowing what to say, causing Lizzie to chuckle.

3rd POV

Once dinner is over, everyone - minus Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Collins - relax by the fire in the drawing room. “Mrs. Bennet, you do know that I’ve been bestowed by the good grace of Lady Catherine de Bourg a parsonage of no mean size.” “I have become aware of the fact.” “Well, it is my avowed hope that soon I may find a mistress for it and I have to inform you that the eldest Miss Bennet has captured my special attention.” “Oh, Mr. Collins. Unfortunately, it is incumbent upon me to hint that the eldest Miss Bennet is very soon to be engaged.” Mr. Collins looks disappointed, “Engaged?” “But both Miss Lizzie, and Miss (Y/n), next to her in both age and beauty, would make anyone an excellent partner.” They then look to see (Y/n) sitting next to Mary, and Lizzie looking over the back of the couch at them, “Do not you agree, Mr. Collins?” “Indeed. Indeed. Very agreeable alternatives. Especially the young Miss (Y/n).”

Normal POV

The next day, my sisters and I go out to look for ribbons for the ball to be held at Netherfield. As we make our way to the shop, a sudden gust of wind catches my handkerchief and drags it across the floor. I listen to Lizzie complain about Mr. Collins as we rush after it, “Mr. Collins is the sort of man who makes you despair at the entire sex.” I go to bend down and pick up my handkerchief, when another’s hand grasps it, causing me to look up and see a soldier. “Yours, I believe.” I stand frozen at the sight of the very handsome soldier in front of me. Lydia and Kitty rush up, Lydia speaking first, “Oh, Mr. Wickham, how perfect you are.” “He picked up my handkerchief, too. Did you drop yours on purpose, (Y/n)?” The whole time he barely acknowledges my sisters, his gaze set upon me the entire time. “Mr. Wickham’s a lieutenant.” “An enchanted lieutenant.” We still hold each other’s gazes as Jane asks, “What are you up to, Liddy?” “We just happened to be looking for some ribbon.” “White, for the ball.” Mr. Wickham then offers, “Shall we all look for some ribbon together?” My younger sisters then giggle with excitement as we walk into the shop.

“Good afternoon, Mr. James.” “Good afternoon, Miss Lydia.” “Miss Bennet. And Miss Bennet.” All of my sisters then leave me unattended with Mr. Wickham, “I shan’t even browse. I can’t be trusted. I have very poor taste in ribbons.”

I respond, “Only a man truly confident of himself would admit to that.”

“No, it’s true. And buckles. When it comes to buckles, I’m lost.”

“Dear, oh, dear. You must be the shame of the regiment.”

“A laughingstock.”

“What do your superiors do with you?”

He softly chuckles, “Ignore me. I’m of next to no importance, so it’s easily done.”

Lydia then comes to the doorway, “(Y/n), lend me some money.” I look to her in slight exasperation, “You already owe me a fortune, Liddy.” She looks to me pleadingly, about to ask again, “Allow me to oblige.” “Oh, no, Mr. Wickham, please.” He does a trick to make it as though the money appeared from her ear, causing me to smile and look away, happy he gets along with my sisters. He turns back to me, “I insist.” I can’t help but to smile at him and his generosity.

He offers to walk with us a ways until we get close to our home. We walk along the river, Lizzie and Jane in the front, Lydia and Kitty in the middle, leaving myself at the back with Mr. Wickham. At a certain point, Jane looks over to the other side of the river, “Look, Mr. Bingley.” “Mr. Bingley!” I look over to see him and Mr. Darcy on horseback. “I was just on my way to your house!” He smiles at Jane, “Mr. Bingley, how do you like my ribbons for you ball?” Lydia asks skipping around, making them flutter. “Very beautiful.” She replies, speaking of Jane, “She is. Look at her. She’s blooming.” Jane looks back at her, “Oh, Lydia.”

She then skips to Mr. Wickham and I, drawing attention to us, “Be sure to invite Mr. Wickham, he is a credit to his profession.” “Lydia, you can’t invite people to other people’s balls.” Jane scolds her. I make note of the fact that Mr. Darcy is coldly glaring at Mr. Wickham, who is returning the glare something more fierce.As Mr. Darcy turns his horse, his eyes cast over to me with a degree of hurt in them. I stare at him confused, not only as to why he is being cold to the lieutenant next to me, but why he looks at me with hurt in his eyes. Mr. Darcy then rides of hurriedly, Mr. Bingley looking at him in confusion as well, “Of course you must come, Mr. Wickham.” Mr. Wickham nods with a tight smile, “If you’ll excuse me, ladies. Enjoy the day!” He then dashes off after his friend, and I take the time to look at my new friend, to see him glaring after Mr. Darcy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I soon find myself sitting down against a tree with Mr. Wickham standing in front of me, taking shelter from the rain, “Do you plan to go to the Netherfield ball, then, Mr. Wickham?” “Perhaps. How long has Mr. Darcy been a guest there?” “About a month. Forgive me, but are you acquainted with him? With Mr. Darcy?” I look to my lap, trying to keep the smile that threatens to erupt on my face from saying his name. Mr. Wickham nods, “Indeed. I’ve been connected with his family since infancy. You may well be surprised, Miss (Y/n), especially given our cold greeting this afternoon.” I pause, “Well, I hope that your plans in favor of Meryton will not be affected by your relations with the gentleman.” “Oh, no, it is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go, not I.”

My curiosity gets the better of me, “I must ask, Mr. Wickham, what is the manner of your disapproval of Mr. Darcy?” He steps closer to me, “My father managed his estate. We grew up together, Darcy and I. His father treated me like a second son. Loved me like a son. We were both with him the day he died. With his last breath, his father bequeathed me the rectory in his estate. He knew I had my heart set on joining the church. But Darcy ignored his wishes and gave the living to another man.” “But why?” “Jealousy. His father… Well, he loved me better and Darcy couldn’t stand it.” “How cruel.” “So now I’m a poor foot soldier, too lowly even to be noticed.” I sit there, while my heart goes out to him, I can’t help but feel like there is more to the story. I’ve only heard one side, and I can’t let my mind settle until I hear both viewpoints of the story.


	5. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓕𝓸𝓾𝓻

T’is the day of the Netherfield Ball and my sisters and I are aptly getting ready. I tell Jane and Lizzie everything that Mr. Wickham had told me while Jane was doing Lizzie’s hair. Once it’s my turn I sit in the chair and let my sisters have at my hair. “I still think there must have been a misunderstanding.” Lizzie speaks up, “Oh, Jane, do you never think ill of anybody?” “Well, how could Mr. Darcy do such a thing? I’ll discover the truth from Mr. Bingley at the ball this evening, (Y/n).”I state, “If it is not true, let Mr. Darcy contradict it himself.” “Till he does, I hope you never to encounter him.” I turn to Lizzie, “Then how am I to ever have him give his side of the tale if I do not encounter him?” She shrugs in response, “Poor, unfortunate Mr. Wickham.” I look to Jane, “On the contrary, Wickham is twice the man Darcy is. Well, should the story be 100% accurate, that is.” “Let us hope, a rather more willing dancer, Mr. Wickham is.” The three of us laugh in excitement.

We soon enough are entering Netherfield Hall and go and greet Mr. Bingley and Caroline. Mama starts, “May I say what an immense pleasure it is to see you again, Mr. Bingley.” “Mrs. Bennet.” “Miss Bingley.” “Charming.” Papa then pulls Mama away from them, knowing she will talk their ears off. Jane and Lizzie curtsy and go to continue on when Mr. Bingley stops Jane, “I’m so pleased you’re here.” “So am I.” She smiles. I notice Elizabeth looking off towards the soldiers, not noticing Mr. Bingley asked how she was doing. I softly nudge her from behind, “Miss Elizabeth, are you looking for someone?” “No. No, not at all. I was just admiring the general splendor.” Jane voices, “It is breathtaking, Mr. Bingley.” “Good.”

They then walk into the room and Mary and I curtsy, making our way in as well when I feel a gloved hand grasp my arm. “It is honestly a pleasure to see you again, Miss (Y/n).” I nod, “Thank you, Miss Bingley.” She gives a slight smile, “Caroline.” I return her smile, “Caroline.” While I am glad she’s not cross with me, I can’t help but feel it is because I am not biologically related to the Bennet’s. I shake away all ill thoughts and make my way to seek out Mr. Wickham. As I make my way to the doors leading to the ballroom, I fail to see a certain Mr. Darcy behind me, seeming to want to follow me before making a quick turn.

I look around the room and see no sign of Mr. Wickham, although I am able to find Charlotte. “Charlotte!” “(Y/n!)” “Have you seen Mr. Wickham?” “No, perhaps he is through here. We then go into the next room and search for him when Jane and Lizzie come to us, “(Y/n.) Mr. Wickham is not here. Apparently he’s been detained.” I ask in slight sadness, “Detained where? He must be here!” I hold no romantic feelings for him, but I still wanted to get to know my new friend better. A familiar voice interrupts, “There you are.” We turn to find our cousin, “Mr. Collins.” We all curtsy at him, “Perhaps you will do me the honor, Miss (Y/n)?” He gestures to the ballroom where everyone is dancing. I stand in shock, “Oh! I did not think you danced, Mr. Collins.” More like I hoped and prayed you didn’t. “I do not think it incompatible with the office of a clergyman to indulge in such an innocent diversion. In face, several people - well, Her Ladyship included - have complimented me on my lightness of foot.”

Before I know it, I am dancing with Mr. Collins, reluctantly might I add. As I stand across from him, I can’t help but notice he is shorter than all of the men in the line across me. In fact, he is not taller than me, and I’m not that tall. I try to refrain from laughing at this fact, it also does not help that he is trying to get closer than necessary in the dance. I see my two sister trying to hold it together while I look to them for help. Jane, during the dance, tells me, “Apparently, your Mr. Wickham has been called on some business to town.” Mr. Collins then tries to talk to be, “To be sure, dancing is of little consequence to me, but it does - it does harbor the opportunity to lavish - to lavish upon one’s partner-“ “And my informer says he would have been less inclined -“ “Delicate attentions with is my -“ “That he’d be less inclined to be engaged were it not for the - were it not for the presence at Netherfield of a certain gentleman.” “Which is my primary object of the evening.” “That gentleman barely warrants the name.” I cast a look to Lizzie, when Mr. Collins steps up, not dancing, “It is my intention, if I may so bold, to remain close to you throughout the evening.” My sisters and I stare at him in shock, me more so than anyone else.

After the dance, Lizzie, Charlotte, and I make our way from the ballroom, laughing at Mr. Collins not paying attention, when we come upon Mr. Darcy in our path. “Oh.” “May I have the next dance, Miss (Y/n)?” “You may.” We gaze at each other, until he rememberers that my sister and friend are with us. He bows and we curtsy as he leaves to the other room. I stand there for a moment, then drag Lizzie and Charlotte with me to a vacant, unlit hall,“Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Darcy?” “I daresay you will find him very amiable, (Y/n).” “Suppose she does, it would be most inconvenient, since I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity.” We end up laughing at Lizzie.

It is time for the next dance and I attempt to make some conversation, “I love this dance.”

“Indeed. Most invigorating.”

“It is your turn to say something, Mr. Darcy. I talked about the dance, now you ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples.”

“I am perfectly happy to oblige. Please advise me of what you would like most to hear.”

“That reply will do for present. Perhaps by and by, I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. For now we may remain silent.”

“Do you talk, as a rule, while dancing?”

I smile slightly, “No. No, I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn. Makes it all so much more enjoyable, don’t you think?”

“Tell me, do you and your sisters very often walk to Meryton?”

“Yes, we often walk to Meryton. It’s a great opportunity to meet new people. In fact, when you met us, we’d just had the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance.”

“Mr. Wickham is blessed with such happy manners, he is sure of making friends. Whether he’s capable of retaining them is less certain.”

“He’s been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship. And I daresay that is an irreversible event?”

“It is.” We stop dancing in the middle of the floor, observing each other, “Why do you ask such a question?”

“To make out your character, Mr. Darcy.”

“And what have you discovered?”

“Very little. I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly.”

We resume our dance, “I hope to afford you more clarity in the future.”

In that moment, I swear every one disappeared, leaving only myself and Mr. Darcy in the room to finish the dance. The whole time, our eyes remained glued to each other, myself longing to find out what Mr. Darcy is thinking. I wish this point in time would last long enough to unravel the mystery that he is, but my wishes are unheard as the dance ends. I curtsy and as I rise, everyone is there. He turns away to applaud the musicians and I reluctantly turn to do the same as well. We turn back to each other and I curtsy to him and leave to the exit. There I am intercepted by Mr. Collins, “Is that Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire?” “I believe so.” “I must make myself known to him immediately.” “But, sir!” “He is the nephew of my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine.” He makes his way to Mr. Darcy, “Mr. Collins, he will consider it an impertinence!”

I watch incredulously, as he makes his presence known to Mr. Darcy, “What interesting relatives you have, Miss (Y/n).” I turn to Caroline and curtsy to her, “Though I will say…your not sharing their blood will make your life easier when someone asks for your hand.” I stand bewildered and excuse myself before I say something I will regret. I suddenly feel like I couldn’t breathe, I needed to get out of there. So I calmly, yet hastily, make my way to the hall that was unlit and had no one wondering. I remain there for the rest of the night, the Lucas’s bringing me home while the rest of my family wanted to stay longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough it is time for breakfast and everyone is silent, still spent from the night before. Mary, though, thinks it a good idea to play her pianoforte so early, “Mary? Please?” She stops playing and continues to eat, and one of the workers brings more bread, “Thank you, Mr. Hill.” After that we, here Mr. Collins come into the room, “Mrs. Bennet, I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Miss (Y/n) in the course of the morning.” Everyone stops and stares at me as I freeze in my place. “Oh, yes. Certainly. (Y/n) will be very happy indeed. Everyone, out. Mr. Collins would like a private audience with your sister.” I immediately grasp hold of Lizzie’s arm, “No, no, wait, please. I beg you. Mr. Collins can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear.” Mama just pulls my sisters from their seats, “Nonsense, (Y/n). I desire you will stay where you are. Everyone else to the drawing room. Mr. Bennet?” “But…” “Now.” I look at my sisters, who look sympathetic and amused, “Jane. Elizabeth. Elizabeth, please, don’t.” “Lizzie?” “Jane, Elizabeth.” Mama takes them out of the room and I turn to Papa and mouth, “Papa, stay.” But he just looks down and walks away, so I go to get up, only to find Mr. Collins right there. I sit back in my chair and he attempts to hand me a flower, but I just look away, causing him to place in on my plate.

“Dear Miss (Y/n), I am sure my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life.” I look to him in shock as he continues, “But before I am run away with my feelings, perhaps I may state my reasons for marrying.” “Mr…” I attempt to stop him before he speaks further but my voice falls on deaf ears, “Firstly, that it is the duty of a clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness. And, thirdly, that it is at the urging of my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine, that I select a wife. My object in coming to Longbourn was to choose such a one from among Mr. Bennet’s daughters, even though you are not a Bennet by birth, for I am to inherit the estate, and such an alliance will surely…suit everyone.”

I sit in silence, not knowing what I’m supposed to do now, “And now, nothing remains but for me to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affections.”

He then kneels down, and I shoot out of my chair, “Mr. Collins.”

“And that no reproach on the subject of fortune will cross my lips once we’re married.”

“You are too hasty, sir. You forget that I have given no answer.”

“I must add that Lady Catherine will thoroughly approve when I speak to her of your modesty, economy, and other amiable qualities.”

“Sir, I am honored by your proposal, but I regret that I must decline it.”

“I know ladies don’t seek to seem too eager-“

“Mr. Collins, I am perfectly serious! You could not make me happy, and I’m convinced I’m the last woman in the world who could make you happy.”

“I flatter myself, cousin, that your refusal is merely a natural delicacy. Besides, you should take into account that despite the manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made to you.”

I look at him in offense, and say in a bit of a bitter tone, “Mr. Collins.”

“So I must conclude that you simply seek to increase my love by suspense-“

“Sir!”

“According to the usual practice of elegant females.”

“Sir. I am not the sort of female to torment a respectable man. Please understand me, I cannot accept you.” 

At that, I storm out of the house and dash for the lake in front of our house. I stand there, not understanding why Mr. Collins could not take me seriously in the first place. If he wanted to marry one of my sisters, he should have asked Mary. I see how she has taken a liking to him… I don’t know why, but I can see it. I then hear someone coming and turn to find Mama and Papa, “Tell her you insist upon them marrying.” “Papa, please.” “You will have this house.” “I can’t marry him.” “And save your sisters from destitution.” “I can’t.” “Go back now and say you’ve changed your mind!” “No!” “Think of your family!” “You cannot make me!” “Mr. Bennet, say something!”

I look to him tears in my eyes from the stress I feel from Mama’s pressure, “So, your mother insists on you marrying Mr. Collins.” “Yes, or I shall never see her again.” “Well, (Y/n), from this day onward, you must be a stranger to one of your parents.” “Who will maintain you when your father is dead?” “Your mother will never see you again if you do not marry Mr. Collins, and I will never see you again if you do.” Mama and I look at him with different expressions, one of relief and another of shock, “Mr. Bennet!” “Thank you, Papa.” I hug him and rush back to the house with Mama on my tail, “Ungrateful child! I shall never speak to you again! Not that I take much pleasure in talking. People who suffer as I do from nervous complaints can have no pleasure in talking to anybody!”

I enter the house to tell my sisters the good news that Papa said I don’t have to marry Mr. Collins, “Lizzie! Jane!” I walk to the stairs to find my sisters there, Jane with a semi-neutral expression, but her eyes shone in heartbreak. I frown concerned, “What’s the matter? Jane?” I then see a letter in her hand address to her…from Mr. Bingley.


	6. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓕𝓲𝓿𝓮

Later that evening, Lizzie and I are packing a bag for Jane, “I don’t understand what would take him from Netherfield.” “Why would he not know when he was to return?” Jane then reaches for the letter, giving it to us, “Read it. I don’t mind.” Lizzie and I glance at each other, I take the letter and begin reading it, “‘Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister, and we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments. So much so I must hope to hereafter call her my sister.’” “Is that not clear enough?” I toss the letter back to her as Lizzie says, “Caroline sees that her brother is in love with you and has taken him off to persuade him otherwise.” “But I know her to be incapable of willfully deceiving anyone. It’s far more likely that he doesn’t love me and never has.” I snap at that, “He loves you, Jane. Do not give up.” “(Y/n)’s right. Go to our aunt and uncle’s in London. Let it be known you are there, and we are sure he will come to you.” Lizzie then kisses her head and I hug my sister tightly.

The next morning, we are sending her off, “Give my love to my sister and try not to be a burden, dear.” Lizzie and I stand with Papa, “Poor Jane. Still, a girl likes to be crossed in love now and then. It gives her something to think of, and a sort of distinction amongst her companions.” We giggle at him, “I’m sure that will cheer her up, Papa.” “Well, it’s your turn now, (Y/n). You’ve turned down Collins. You’re free to go off and be jilted yourself. What about Mr. Wickham? Well, he’s a pleasant fellow and he’d do the job credibly.” “Father!” “And you have an affectionate mother, who would make the most of it.” He walks away chuckling, and I turn to see Lizzie who takes my hand and brings me to the old swing that is set up.

We take turns spinning each other when we notice we’re not alone anymore, “Charlotte!” We beam at her, “My dear Lizzie and (Y/n). I’ve come here to tell you the news. Mr. Collins and I are engaged.” Lizzie asks in shock, “Engaged?” “Yes.” “To be married?” “Yes, of course, Lizzie, what other kind of engaged is there? Oh, for heaven’s sake, Lizzie, (Y/n), don’t look at me like that. There was no earthly reason why I shouldn’t be as happy with him as any other.” I speak up, “But he’s ridiculous.” “Oh, hush. Not all of us can afford to be romantic. I’ve been offered a comfortable home and protection. There’s a lot to be thankful for.” “Charlotte-“ “I’m 27 years old. I’ve no money and no prospects. I’m already a burden to my parents. And I’m frightened. So don’t judge me, (Y/n), Lizzie. Don’t you dare judge me.” We stand there, watching as our dear friend walks off. “She’s right, Lizzie. Who are we to judge her? While I believe she can do so much better than Mr. Collins, and we may find him excessively dull, it is her choice.” She nods, “If we are truly her friends we need to respect her wishes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passes and Charlotte writes to Lizzie and I, inviting us to her home. We pull up to her new home, “Oh!” “Welcome to our humble adobe.” We then hug Charlotte, as we greatly miss her. We walk in and our cousin tries to tell us about his garden, “My wife encourages me to spend as much time in the garden as possible for the sake of my health.” “My dear, I think our guests are tired after the journey.” She then leads us to a room as he husband doesn’t hear her and keeps on talking. We sit as Charlotte pours us tea, “We shan’t be disturbed here. This parlor is for my own particular use. Oh, Lizzie, (Y/n), it’s such a pleasure to run my own home.” We smile at her when we hear our cousin, “Charlotte, come here!” “What’s happened?” “Charlotte!” “Has the pig escaped again? Oh, it’s Lady Catherine. Come and see, (Y/n), Lizzie.” We slowly walk over to the window, “Great news. Great news. We’ve received an invitation to visit Rosings this evening from Lady Catherine de Bourg.” Charlotte smiles, “How wonderful.” “Do not make yourself uneasy, my dear cousins, about your apparels.” “Just put on whatever you’ve both brought that’s best.” “Lady Catherine’s never been adverse to the truly humble.” Lizzie and I just stand their with faint smiles, we know they mean well, but that was a bit offensive.

We make our way to Rosings Park, “One of the most extraordinary sights in all of Europe, is it not? The glazing alone cost upwards of £20,000. Come along. Come along.” We then enter the room where Her Ladyship is, Charlotte, Lizzie, and I stay by the door to wait for him to signal for us to come over. “Your Ladyship.” “Ah.” “Miss de Bourg.” He then turns to us, signaling to come over, though he just looks constipated to me. We stand in front her Lady de Bourg, and curtsy, “So you are (Y/n) and Elizabeth Bennet?” “We are, Your Ladyship. I am Elizabeth and this (Y/n).” She looks at us appraisingly, “Hmm. This is my daughter.” As Charlotte speaks to Lady de Bourg, Mr. Collins turns to us, “The rug alone cost upwards of £300.” I then turn my head towards the birds, to be met by a familiar face, “Mr. Darcy. What are you doing here?” He steps forward and bows and I curtsy back, “Mr. Darcy, I had no idea we had the honor.” He just looks at my cousin before looking back at me, “Miss (Y/n), I’m a guest here.” I then see Her Ladyship stand up, “You know my nephew?” “Yes, ma’am, I had the pleasure of meeting your nephew in Hertfordshire.” “Colonel Fitzwilliam. How do you do?” We give our customary greetings, when I notice him looking at Lizzie with interest.

We then get escorted to the dining room and are set as follows: Lizzie, Charlotte, Mr. Collins, Mr. Darcy, Her Ladyship, Miss de Bourg, Colonel Fitzwilliam, then myself. We go to sit, when Her Ladyship says, “Mr. Collins, you can’t sit next to your wife. Move. Over there.” He and I thus switch seats, leaving me to sit next to Mr. Darcy.

We begin eating, “I trust your family is in good health, Miss (Y/n)?”

“They are, thank you. My eldest sister is currently in London. Perhaps you happened to see her there?”

“I haven’t been fortunate enough, no.”

“Do you play the pianoforte, Miss (Y/n)?”

I look at Lady de Bourg, “Yes, a little, ma’am, and a bit poorly.”

“Oh. Do you draw?”

“No, not at all.”

“The rest of your sisters, do they draw?”

“Not one.”

“That’s very strange. I suppose you had no opportunity. Your mother should’ve taken you to town every spring for the benefit of the masters.”

“I’m sure my mother wouldn’t have minded, but my father hates town.”

“Has your governess left you?”

“We don’t have a governess. In the last three years I’ve been with the Bennets, I recall no memory of a governess being mentioned. You’ll have to ask my sister.”

She turns to Lizzie, “We never had a governess.”

“No governess? Five daughters brought up at home without a governess, and a sixth sister adopted three year ago. I never heard such a thing. Your mother must have been quite a slave to your education.”

“Not at all, Lady Catherine.”

She turns back to me, “Your younger sisters, are they out in society?”

“Yes, ma’am. All.”

“All? What, all six out at once? Oh, that’s very odd. And you only the third. The younger ones out before the elders are married. Your youngest sisters must be very young.”

“Yes, my youngest is not 16. But I think it would be very hard on younger sisters not to have their share of amusement because the elder is still unmarried. It would hardly encourage sisterly affection.”

“Upon my word, you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. Pray, what is your age?”

“With three younger sisters grown up, Your Ladyship can hardly expect me to own to it.”

Later we go back to the room we were in previous, “Come, Miss (Y/n), and play for us.” I quickly spin around, “No, I beg you.” “For music is my delight. In fact there are few people in England who have more true enjoyment of music than myself. Or better natural taste. If I had ever learnt, I should have been a great proficient. So would Anne, if her health would have allowed her.” “Lady Catherine, I’m not afflicted with false modesty. When I say I play poorly…” “Come, come, (Y/n), Her Ladyship demands it.” I stare at Mr. Collins in slight disbelief at his audacity, but I nonetheless make my way to the pianoforte and start playing…poorly. As I play, Her Ladyship asks, “How does Georgiana get along, Darcy?” “She plays very well.”

After that, I tune everyone out and focus on my playing so as to make as little mistakes as possible. I start to get used to playing when someone joins me, casting a shadow over the pianoforte, “You mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all your state to hear me, but I won’t be alarmed even if your sister does play so well.” “I’m well enough acquainted with you, Miss (Y/n), to know that I cannot alarm you even should I wish it.” We are then joined by the Colonel, “What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?” I stop playing and turn to him, “You really care to know? Prepare yourself for something very dreadful. The first time I saw him at the assembly, he danced with nobody at all. Even though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one young lady sitting down without a partner.” Mr. Darcy tries to defend himself, “I knew nobody beyond my own party.” I raise an eyebrow, “Oh, and nobody can be introduced in a ballroom.”

Lady Catherine then calls out, “Fitzwilliam, I need you.” As he leaves us, I turn to Mr. Darcy and we stare for a moment until I go back to playing, only to be interrupted when he speaks once more. “I do not have the talent…of conversing easily with people I have never met before.” “Perhaps you should take your aunt’s advice and practice.” I then resume my playing and he leaves to join the rest of the individuals in the room, but not before stopping and staring at me…which I once again fail to take notice of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day when I am alone in the house, besides the workers, I am writing to my dear sister, “‘Dear Jane…’”. I stop to think of what I want to say to her when I hear the door burst open. I turn in time to see Mr. Darcy enter the room looking flustered, “Mr. Darcy.” He bows his head and I stand and curtsy, “Please, do be seated.” Instead of sitting, he just stands there, saying nothing, he just carries on staring at me. Trying to break the awkward silence, I state, “I’m afraid Mr. and Mrs. Collins have gone on business to the village, and Lizzie is being shown around by Colonel Fitzwilliam.”He simply nods and doesn’t say anything for a moment, but when he does, it wasn’t exactly what I was expecting. “This is a charming house. I believe my aunt did a great deal to it when Mr. Collins first arrived.” “I believe so. She could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful subject.” We then proceed in more silence, until I offer, “Shall I call for some tea?” “No. Thank you.” he says a little breathlessly. He looks like he wants to say more when the front door opens, “Good day, Miss (Y/n). It’s been a pleasure.”

He then leaves the room and the house with haste. I watch him leave out the window and hear Charlotte, “What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Darcy?” “I have no idea.” Lizzie, who arrived with her, says, “Well, if you were to ask me, I’d say he is smitten with you…like I said a few months ago.” I sharply turn to her, “I have told you how ridiculous such a notion is.” “But you’ve also never denied being smitten by him.” “I’m not!” “Then why do you blush?” I look down quickly, “Oh, hush. Just help me write this letter to Jane…then you can tell me all about your ‘stroll’ around town with a certain Colonel.” She blushes and I laugh, “Oh, how sweet it is to tease you sister.”


	7. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓢𝓲𝔁

A few days later, we are in church listening to Mr. Collins, “Every mind must have some counselor to whom it may apply for consolation in distress. There are many conveniences which others can supply and which we cannot procure for ourselves. I have now principally in view those objects which are only to be obtained through intercourse.” Lizzie coughs up a laugh she’s been holding in and I elbow her stifling a laugh myself, “Forgive me. Through _the_ intercourse of friendship or civility. On such occasions, the proud man steps forth to meet you not with the cordiality of affection, but with the suspicion of one who reconnoiters an enemy…” Lizzie excuses herself to use the bathroom and I turn to Colonel Fitzwilliam, “So, how long do you plan to stay in Kent, Colonel?” “As long as Darcy chooses. I’m at his disposal.” “Everyone appears to be at his disposal. I wonder he doesn’t marry and secure a lasting convenience of that kind.” “She would be a lucky woman.” My interest increases, “Really?” “Darcy is a most loyal companion. From what I heard on our journey here, he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends just in time.” Worry sparks with in me, “What happened?” “He saved the man from an imprudent marriage.” My mood plummets exponentially, almost knowingly, hoping it wasn’t who I think it was, “Who was the man?” “His closest friend, Charles Bingley.”

Disbelief floods my being, I watch Mr. Darcy teary eyed, “Did Mr. Darcy give a reason for this interference?” “There were apparently strong objections to the lady.” “What kind of objections? Her lack of fortune?” “I think it was her family that was considered unsuitable.” I sit there heartbroken, for myself and my sister, “So he separated them.” “I believe so. I know nothing else.” I keep looking at Mr. Darcy, that is until he looks my way. I immediately turn away as a gasp escapes from my mouth. Lizzie comes back, being ever so observant, “(Y/n), what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” I shake my head, “I’ll tell you later.” She wants to argue but doesn’t, knowing how I get when I’m upset. The sermon ends and she says she’s going to speak to Charlotte and I tell her that I was going for a walk, “(Y/n), it’s pouring rain! You’ll get ill!” “Lizzie, please, I really need to go for a walk.” I don’t bother waiting for her reaction and exit the church.

I dash out into the rain and run a distance until I come across a covering by a lake. I rest to catch my breath, when I hear a scuffle, causing me to turn and gasp when I see Mr. Darcy breathless and soaked from the rain. I stare at him curious as to why he obviously followed me. “Miss (Y/n). I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you. I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgement, my family’s expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, all these things. And I’m willing to put them aside and ask you to end my agony.” I continue to stare at him with confusion, “I don’t understand.” “I love you.” My mouth drops in shock as he continues, “Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.” I feel my heart quicken in its pace, something in me screaming to accept, but I can’t forget the hurt he caused my sister to feel.

“Sir, I-I appreciate the struggle you have been through and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done.”

He pauses unsurely, “Is this your reply?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No.”

“Are you rejecting me?”

“I’m sure that the feelings which, as you’ve told me, have hindered your regard will help you in overcoming it.”

“Might I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed?” he asks a bit miffed.

My irritation rising at his ignorance of why I am acting this way responds, “And I might as well inquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgement!”

He looks a bit panicked, “No, believe me I didn’t mean-“

“If I was uncivil, then that is some excuse! But I have other reasons. You know I have.”

“What reasons?”

I look at him baffled, “Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?”

Shock and realization covers his expression, “Do you deny it, Mr. Darcy? That you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the center of the world for caprice and my sister to its derision for disappointed hopes? And involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?”

“I do not deny it.”

I stand saddened he doesn’t deny it, “How could you do it?”

“Because I believed your sister indifferent to him.”

I look at in incredulously, “Indifferent?”

“I watched them most carefully and realized his attachment was deeper than hers.”

“That’s because she’s shy!”

“Bingley, too, is modest and was persuaded she didn’t feel strongly for him.”

“Because you suggested it.”

“I did it for his own good.”

“My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me and Lizzie!”

He looks to me with slight guilt, I say slightly defensive while looking to the ground, “I suppose you suspect that his fortune had some bearing-“

“No! I wouldn’t do your sister the dishonor! Thought it was suggested-“

My head snaps up, “What was?”

“It was made perfectly clear that an advantageous marriage-“

“Did my _sister_ give that impression?”

“No! No! No, there was, however, I have to admit, the matter of your family.”

I start getting even more angry when he mentions my family, “Our want of connection? Mr. Bingley didn’t seem to vex himself about that!”

“No, it was more than that.”

“How, sir?”

“It was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your three younger sisters, even, on occasion, _your_ father.” he spat.

I let my face take on a heartbroken, offended expression, causing him to express guilt, “Forgive me. You and your two eldest sisters I must exclude from this.”

I stand in silence for a moment, “And what about Mr. Wickham?”

His face hardens as his jaw clenches as he steps closer, shortening the distance between us, “Mr. Wickham?”

“What excuse can you give for your behavior towards him?”

He expresses with slight jealousy, “You take an eager interest in that gentleman’s concerns.” 

“He told me of his misfortunes.”

He sarcastically responds, “Oh, yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed.”

I ask accusingly, “You ruin his chances, and yet you treat him with sarcasm?”

He frigidly says, “So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty-“

I look at him offended, “My pride?”

“-in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?”

“And those are the words of a gentleman?” I step closer to him, getting his face and continue, “From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.”

Despite my anger towards him, I find myself regretting my words as soon as I said them. I also first notice how close his face is to mine, feeling his cool breath crash upon my face. I gaze into his eyes, and find myself restraining my hands from grabbing his face to pull him closer to me and close the distance between our lips. I observe him to be breathless, almost as if he is to be thinking the same. We stand like this for a moment until he excuses himself in a soft voice, “Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time.” I watch as he walks away, wanting nothing more than to run to him and tell him that I regret my words, but would he say the same?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got home but avoid Mr. Collins, Charlotte, and Lizzie. I simply tell them I’m too exhausted to eat and wish to retire early. I wake up the next morning, feeling quite melancholy as I remember the events of yesterday. I find a note from Lizzie saying she didn’t want to wake me, that her sisterly-sense was going off and she knew something happened to me yesterday. I stay in my nightgown all day and finally gain the courage to see my dreaded reflection. I stand there in the same spot, not knowing what to make of my feelings. I then hear the front door open and see Mr. Darcy appear in the mirror’s reflection. I do nothing to show my acknowledgment of his presence. He walks into the room with a letter in his hand, “I came to leave you this.” He then lays it on the window sill, makes his way to the door, but he stops in the doorway and turns towards me, “I shall not renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but if I may, I will address the two offences you have laid against me.”

I turn to face him, only to find him gone, the letter being the only evidence of his being there wasn’t my imagination. I walk to the window and see him riding off on horseback. I turn my attention then to the letter, tearing at the seal, eager to see what he wrote, hoping it will give me some semblance of peace of mind.

I proceed to read his letter:

_‘Miss (Y/n),_

_My father loved Mr. Wickham as a son. In consequence he left him a generous living. But upon my father’s death, Mr. Wickham announced he had no intention of taking orders. He demanded the value of the living which he was given and which he gambled away within weeks. He then wrote demanding more money, which I refused, after which he severed all acquaintance. He came back to see us last summer, at which point he declared passionate love for my sister whom he tried to persuade to elope with him. She is to inherit £30,000. When it was made clear he would never receive a penny of that inheritance, he disappeared. I will not attempt to convey the depth of Georgiana’s despair. She was 15 years old._

_As to the other matter, that of your sister and Mr. Bingley. Though the motives which governed me may to you appear insufficient, they were in the service of a friend.’_

“(Y/n)?” I quickly spin around, tears cascading down my cheeks, guilt-ridden, as I look to Charlotte and my sister, who both wear concerned faces, “Are you all right?” “Sister, what has caused you such emotions?” I speak up holding in a sob, “I hardly know.”


	8. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓢𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷

Lizzie and I are finally home from our stay with Mr. Collins and Charlotte, when we’re bombarded by Mama. “Lizzie, (Y/n), how fortunate you have arrived. Your aunt and uncle are here to deliver Jane from London.” Lizzie asks, “How is Jane?” “She’s in the drawing room.”We go to the drawing room and embrace our sister in a group hug. After a bit she tells us, “I’m quite over him, sisters.” Lizzie and I exchange discreet looks, we know she loves him too much for that to be true. “If he passed me in the street, I’d hardly notice. London is so diverting.” “Jane.” “It’s true. There’s so much to entertain.” We look at her as she tries to keep the smile on her face. “What news from Kent?” I stare at her and answer, “Nothing. At least, not much to entertain.”

Lizzie discreetly squeezes my hand in comfort for I told her _everything_ one night after the Collins went to bed. I told her about what Colonel Fitzwilliam said, how Mr. Darcy did not deny his actions, what the reasons were for his separating Jane and Mr. Bingley, I let her read the letter… and I told her about his proposal of marriage. She didn’t judge until she heard everything I had to say, and surprisingly holds no ill-will against him. We both had decided that we would never speak a word of any of it to anyone, especially Jane.

I squeeze her hand back when Kitty comes bursting through the door crying, “(Y/n)! Lizzie, tell Mama - tell her!” We look at her with immense worry, “Oh, Kitty, stop making such a fuss.” “Why didn’t she ask me as well?” Kitty asks while collapsing onto the sofa behind us sobbing. “She probably can’t afford it.” Lydia sits on the sofa peering at her crying sister, “Because I’m better company.” I scowl at my youngest sister and smack her arm, “Don’t be mean Lydia!” “Kitty, what’s the matter?” “I’ve just as much right as Lydia!” She then hits Lydia’s arm as Mama passes by, “If I could but go to Brighton!” “Also, I am two years older.” “Let’s all go.” Lizzie and I turn to Jane desperate for answers, “Lydia’s been invited to go to Brighton with the Forsters.” We look at her bewildered. Mama comes back to the room, “A little sea-bathing would set me up very nicely.” Lydia continues to brag, “I shall dine with the officers every night!”

Lizzie and I leave to find Papa in his study, “Please, Papa, don’t let her go.” “Lydia will never be easy until she’s exposed herself in some public place or other, and we can never expect her to do it with so little inconvenience as under the present circumstances.” I speak up, “If you, dear father, do not take the trouble to check her, she will be fixed forever as the silliest and most determined flirt who ever made her family ridiculous.” “And Kitty will follow as she always does.” I nod in agreement with Lizzie. “Lizzie, (Y/n), we shall have no peace until she goes.” “Peace. Is that really all you care about?” “Colonel Forster is a sensible man. He will keep her our of any real mischief. And she is far too poor to be an object of prey to anyone.” “Father, it’s dangerous.” “I am certain the officers will find women better worth their while. Let us hope, in fact, that her stay in Brighton will teach her her own insignificance. At any rate., she can hardly grow any worse. If she does, we’d be obliged to lock her up for the rest of her life.” Lizzie then storms out of the room, while I give a slight smile to father before tending to help in the kitchen.

As I walk through the kitchen, Auntie says, “(Y/n) dear, you’d be welcome to accompany us.” “The Peak District is not Brighton and officers are very thin on the ground, which may influence your decision.” “Come to the Peak District with us, (Y/n), and get some fresh air.” Mary then speaks up, “The glories of nature. What are men compared to rocks and mountains?” I tell her, “Believe me, men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity. If they are amiable, they’re so easily led they have no minds of their own whatsoever.” Auntie says, “Oh, take care, my love, that savors strongly of bitterness.”

Later that night, Lizzie, Jane, and I lay in bed when I speak up, “I saw Mr. Darcy when I was at Rosings.” “Why did you not tell me? Did he mention Mr. Bingley?” Jane asks. A tear rolls down as I answer, “No.” Lizzie then turns and blows out the candle, “No, he did not.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had decided to take up my aunt and uncle’s offer to go to the Peak District with them. It was hard leaving my family by myself for the first time. It took, Jane, Lizzie, Mary, Papa, and even my uncle to get Mama and Kitty to pull away from the group hug they gave me. As we travel, a few days in, our carriage breaks, but it’s a small easy fix and we decide to eat lunch while the men fix it. “Oh, what are men compared to rocks and mountains?” “Or carriages that work.” After a while I ask, “Where exactly are we?” Auntie answers, “I think we’re quite close to Pemberley.” Realization hits like a stone wall, “Mr. Darcy’s home?” “That’s the fellow. Very well-stocked lake. I’ve a hankering to see it.” I subtly panic, “Oh, no, let’s not.” I’m not ready to face him again after how things were left in Kent. They look at me questionably, and I try to give a reason without saying too much, “Oh, he’s so… I’d rather not, he’s so… He’s so…” “So what?” “He’s so rich.” I mentally kick myself, good going (Y/n). Uncle chuckles, “By heavens, (Y/n), what a snob you are. Objecting to poor Mr. Darcy because of his wealth. The poor man can’t help it.” “He won’t be there anyway. These great men are never at home.”

I accept the fact that we are going to Pemberley…since I’ve no way to change their minds. As we pull up I gawk at the size of this mansion and chuckle sarcastically. We are let in and given a tour of the residence. I can’t help but admire the beautiful artwork that decorates the ceiling. I am so entranced by it my auntie has to tell me, “Keep up.” I then speed up my pace and enter the room which has stunning marble and stone sculptures. I observe each one, until I come across a bust of a certain man. I can’t help but gawk at the likeness of it, my heart swelling as tears come to my eyes. “This is he, Mr. Darcy.” Auntie examines it, “A handsome face. (Y/n), is it a true likeness?” The head-maid asks, “Does the young lady know Mr. Darcy?” “Only a little.” “Do you not think him a handsome man, miss?” I pause to formulate my answer, “Yes. Yes, I daresay he is.” The head-maid then leads them off, “This is his sister, Miss Georgiana.” I stay for a moment, “Is she at home?” When I receive no answer, I look around to see I’m left in the room.

I explore more of the house, coming upon more exquisite pieces of art, when I hear music. I follow the sound to find a door ajar. I look in and see a young woman playing on the piano forte. I watch entranced at her playing, for it it much better than mine, when I notice a man walk up behind her. I begin to panic, once again, as she stops and embraces him as he spins her around laughing. They stop and he, as if sensing I was there, turns to where I lurk and makes eye contact with me. I gasp and start off, so as to flee from the mansion. As soon as I am outside, I make haste to leave when I hear the voice that haunts me, “Miss (Y/n)!” Knowing I have no choice with out seeming rude, I stop and turn to see Mr. Darcy making his way to me, causing my heart to beat faster than ever. 

He makes it to me and I state, “I thought you were in London.” “No. No, I’m not.” “No.” We unintentionally say simultaneously, “No, I came back a day early. Some business with my steward./ We would not have come had we known you were here.” An awkwardly uncomfortable silence ensues, “I’m in Derbyshire with my aunt and uncle.” He nods, “And are you having a pleasant trip?” “Very pleasant. Tomorrow we go to Matlock.” “Tomorrow?” he asks sounding disappointed. “Are you staying at Lambton?” “Yes. At the Rose and Crown.” What are you doing, (Y/n)? “Yes.” There is silence once again, “I’m so sorry to intrude. They said that the house was open for visitors. I had no idea-“ I look down as he offers, “May I see you back to the village?” I abruptly say, “No.” Realizing how rude I must have sounded I try to remedy it, “I’m very fond of walking.” He says a bit breathless, “Yes. Yes, I know.” We gaze at each other until I remember how far the Rose and Crown is, “Goodbye, Mr. Darcy.” I then curtsy and walk off as he bows.

I take the opportunity to walk to calm my heart, why does he do this to me? Does he know he’s haunting my every dream? I eventually make it back to The Rose and Crown and go to the dining room…to find my aunt and uncle conversing with Mr. Darcy! I quickly hide behind a curtain and watch until he leaves. I walk to my aunt and uncle, “(Y/n), we’ve just met Mr. Darcy. You didn’t tell us that you’d seen him. He’s asked us to dine with him tomorrow.” My head snaps up, “He was very civil, was he not?” “Very civil. Not at all how you had painted him.” I ask, “To dine with him?” Auntie says, “There’s something pleasant about his mouth when he speaks.” “You don’t mind delaying our journey another day, do you?” “He particularly wants you to meet his sister.” I exhale, “His sister?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrive at Pemberley and are escorted to where Mr. Darcy and Georgiana are waiting on us. As we near the room, I hear the music being played like yesterday. We enter the room, “Miss (Y/n)!” The beautiful young girl from yesterday rushes over and we curtsy to each other. Mr. Darcy walks over with a smile on his usually stoic face, “My sister, Miss Georgiana.” “My brother has told me so much about you. I feel as if we are friends already.” He talks about me so much? “Well, thank you. What a beautiful pianoforte.” She smiles, “My brother gave it to me. He shouldn’t have.” “Yes I should’ve.” She concedes, “Oh, very well, then.” “Easily persuaded, is she not?” I smile at him, “Your unfortunate brother once had to put up with my playing for a whole evening.” She looks at me confused, “But he says you play so well.” We both look at him, “Then he has perjured himself most profoundly.” He smiles and chuckles, “No, I said, ‘played quite well.’” I tease him, “Oh, ‘quite well’ is not ‘very well’. I’m satisfied.”

He continues to stare at me with an emotion I can’t decipher, then turning his sister who has a certain smug look. He then turns to my uncle, “Mr. Gardiner, are you fond of fishing?” We turn to face him and my aunt, only to see her looking at me with at knowing look. I look back at her with a subtle look that says ‘Don’t even think about it!’ Uncle responds, “Oh, very much, sir.” “Can I persuade you to accompany me to the lake this afternoon? It’s very well stocked and its occupants left in peace for far too long.” Uncle looks at Auntie in disbelief, “I would be delighted.” Georgiana looks to me, “Do you play duets, Miss (Y/n)?” “Only when forced.” She lights up, “Brother, you must force her.”

Once our pleasant time at Pemberley is over, Mr. Darcy escorts us back to The Rose and Crown, “Splendid fishing, good company. What a capital fellow.” “Thank you so much, Mr. Darcy.” We walk into the dining room when a maid comes up to me, “A letter for you, madam.” I thank her and look at it, “Oh, it’s from Jane and Lizzie.” I start to read it and the more I read it, the more downcast my expression becomes. I take off to a room, ignoring the worried calls of my name. I break down crying and I try to gather myself as I hear pacing and know that my party is waiting for me to tell them what made me run off. I come into view, only to almost break down again and go back behind the wall.

Deciding not caring how it comes out, I enter the room again, “It’s the most dreadful news. Lydia has run away…with Mr. Wickham. They are gone from Brighton to Lord knows where. She has no money, no connections. I fear she is lost forever.” Mr. Darcy makes his way to me, “This is my fault. If only I had exposed Wickham when I should.” I shake my head, “No. No, this is my fault. I might have prevented all this merely by being open with all my sisters, not just Lizzie. But even then, I don’t think Lydia would’ve cared.” Auntie asks, “Has anything been done to recover her?” “My father has gone to London. But I know very well that nothing can be done. We have not the smallest hope.” Mr. Darcy expresses, “Would I could help you.” I softly reply, “Sir, I think it is too late.” He looks at me with a sorrowful expression., “This is grave indeed. I will leave you. Goodbye.” Uncle speaks up, “I’m afraid we must go at once. I will join Mr. Bennet and find Lydia before she ruins the family forever.”

I soon am in a carriage on my home. I sob the whole way thinking about Lydia and my worry for her. Should we find her…her and I will have a talk, no matter what Mama says.


	9. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓔𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽

My sisters and I are in our parents room trying to comfort our sobbing Mama. “Oh, why did the Forsters let her out of their sight? I always said they were unfit to take charge of her.” “And now she’s ruined.” “You are all ruined. Who will take you now with a fallen sister? Poor Mr. Bennet will now have to fight the perfidious Wickham and then be killed.” I remind her, “He hasn’t found him yet, Mama.” “And then Mr. Collins will turn us out before he’s cold in his grave!” I love Mama, I really do, but she can be so dramatically overbearing. “Do not be so alarmed, Mama. Our uncle has gone on to London and is helping in the search.” Jane says. Mama continues, “Lydia must know what this must be doing to my nerves! Such flutterings and spasms all over me! My baby Lydia. My baby. How could she do such a thing to her poor mama?”

Deciding to leave Mama alone, we go downstairs one at a time so as not to make it obvious we need a break from her sobbing. I’m the last one down and find my sisters huddled together, “What’s going on?” They turn to me, “It’s a letter for father…in Uncle’s writing!” I gasp, hope rising. We then hear Papa approaching, “Papa’s approaching!” We all rush out, “Papa, there’s a letter!” “Let me catch my breath.” “It’s in Uncle’s writing.” He takes the letter, “He has found them.” “Are they married?” “Wait. I can’t make out his script.” He hands the letter to Lizzie, “Oh, give it to me!” “Are they married?” “They will be, if Father will settle £100 a year on her. That is Wickham’s condition.” “£100?” “You will agree to this, Father?” “Of course I’ll agree. God knows how much your uncle must’ve laid on that wretched man.” “What do you mean, Father?” He turns to us, “No man in his senses would marry Lydia under so slight a temptation as £100 a year. Your uncle must have been very generous.” He and my younger sisters continue on to the house.

Jane turns to Lizzie and I, “Do you two think it a large sum?” I sigh, “Wickham’s a fool if he accepts less than £10,000.” Shock fills Jane’s face, “£10,000? Heaven forbid.” We rush back in and tell Mama, who is ecstatic at her youngest married. “Lydia married. And at 15 too! Ring the bell, Kitty. I must put on my things and tell Lady Lucas. Oh, to see her face. And tell the servants they will have a bowl of punch.” Lizzie speaks up as her and I follow Mama, “We should thank our uncle, Mama.” “And so he should help. He’s far richer than us and has no children. A daughter, married!” I ask, “Is that really all you think about?” She turns to us, “When you have six daughters, (Y/n), tell me what else will occupy your thoughts, and then perhaps you’ll understand.” Lizzie and I stand and say simultaneously, “You don’t know what he’s like.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and I don’t go outside to greet Lydia, we simply wait for her and her new husband to join us inside. We sit down to eat, myself between Lizzie and Lydia, “You must all go to Brighton, for that is the place to get husbands. I hope you have half my good luck.” “Lydia.” Mama encourages her, “I want to hear every little detail, Lydia dear.” “Oh, Mama!” She shows her the ring, “Beautiful.” I hear Wickham conversing with Papa about how they’re moving to near Newcastle and give him a sideways glare.

“Well, Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss.”

I speak up a bit miffed, “I don’t want to hear.”

She ignores me, “There was my aunt, preaching and talking away as if she was reading a sermon. She was horrid unpleasant.”

“Can’t you understand why?” I ask in irritation.

“Mmm, but I didn’t hear a word because I was thinking of my dear Wickham. I longed to know whether he’d be married in his blue coat. And then my uncle was called away from the church on business, and I thought, ‘Who is to be our best man if he doesn’t come back?’ Lucky he did come back or I would have had to ask Mr. Darcy, but I don’t really like him.”

I snap my head to her in disbelief, “Mr. Darcy?”

She gasps phonily, “Oh, I forgot. But I shouldn’t have said a word.”

Still in shock I ask, “Mr. Darcy was at your wedding?”

“He was the one that discovered us. He paid for the wedding, Wickham’s commission. Everything. But don’t tell anyone. He told me not to tell.”

“Mr. Darcy?”

“Stop it, (Y/n). Mr. Darcy’s not half as high and mighty as you sometimes.”

I know Lizzie heard every word for she grabbed my hand in comfort and looked at me with a knowing look. Soon, it is approaching time for Lydia and Mr. Wickham to leave. I am in a room a bit away from everyone when there’s a knock on the doorway, I turn to see Lydia. I nod to her in acknowledgment, “Yes, Lydia?” She cautiously asks, “Are you upset that I got married before anyone else?” I look at her in disbelief, “Are you serious? You think that’s why I’m upset?” She shrugs, “Well, why else would you be?” I glare at her, “How about the fact that my youngest sister ran away, disappearing to go god knows where, with no way of contacting her? How about the worry I felt when I heard you had run away with a man? How about the fact that you almost ruined our family? My god, Lydia, did you not think of how your actions would affect others? Not just yourself?” “No I didn’t. But I’m a married woman now, you can’t talk to me like this.” “Married you may be, but a woman you are barely! You’re 15! A child! I wished you older than this! And as long as I am older and love you as my blood sister, I will talk to you this way if it the only way to knock sense into your head!” I look at her very sternly, but draw her into a hug. “I say this not to be mean, but to show that my worry and love is genuine. I don’t approve but I respect your wishes as nothing can be done now. But if he hurts you in anyway, physically, mentally, or emotionally, send for me and I’ll get you… Do you understand?” She nods solemnly, “Yes…sister.”

I smile slightly and walk her to Mama then go and stand by Lizzie. Mr. Wickham passes by and bows to us, Lizzie looks away and I glare heatedly at him, “You hurt my sister in any way: physically, mentally, or emotionally… I will make certain that no one will find your mangled body.” He pales drastically and scurries to the carriage. Lizzie looks at me, “You can be scary, you know?” I shrug, “Only when necessary.” As Lydia passes, she mentions us writing to her since we’ll have nothing to do since we are still unmarried. I roll my eyes and watch as she leaves. Mama comes up, “There’s nothing so bad as parting with one’s children. One seems so forlorn without them.” She starts tearing up so Lizzie and I hug her and she hugs us back, “Oh, my girls.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are later in the market, when one of the villagers stops us, “Mrs. Bennet. Did you hear the news, madam? Mr. Bingley is returning to Netherfield.” “Mr. Bingley?” “Mrs. Nichols is ordering a haunch of pork. She expects him tomorrow.” “Tomorrow? Not that I care about him. Mr. Bingley’s nothing to us.” I discreetly look at Mama with a sideways look, ‘Then why did you perk up when you heard the news?’ I mean even the villager looks unconvinced. “I’m sure I never want to see him again. No. We shan’t mention a word about it.” She turns as if to leave but spins back, “Is it quite certain he’s coming?” “Yes, madam. I believe he is alone. His sister remains in town.” “Oh. Why he thinks we should be interested I’ve no idea. Come along, girls.” We start walking back, Jane, Lizzie, and I at the back as usual. “Let’s go home at once, Mary, and tell Mr. Bennet the impudence of the man. I wonder he dare show his face.” Lizzie and I hang on to Jane who pulls her arms, “It’s all right, sisters. I’m-I’m just glad he comes alone because then we shall see less of him. Not that I’m afraid of myself. But I dread other people’s remarks.”

She walks off, bumping into a stranger and following after Mama and Mary. Lizzie and I follow slowly, “Lizzie?” “Yes, (Y/n)?” I pause to find my wording, “Doesn’t it seem a bit coincidental that Mr. Bingley comes back to Netherfield so close to Lydia and Mr. Wickham being found by Mr. Darcy?” She smiles, “Seems to me he’s trying to undo his actions…” I roll my eyes, “Don’t jump to conclusions.” “Then why ask me the question you did?” “I just meant that it’s funny for it all to be happening at the same time. It’s not like he’s coming here, Mr. Bingley’s coming alone, remember?” She looks at me with disbelief, “You really think he came back here without his closest friend, Mr. Darcy?” “I don’t think…I hope.”


	10. 𝓒𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓝𝓲𝓷𝓮

The next day, we are in the drawing room attending to different things when Kitty bursts through the door excitedly, “Lizzie! He’s here! He’s here. He’s at the door! Mr. Bingley!” Jane looks to me and Lizzie, “Mr. Bingley? Oh, my goodness! Everybody behave naturally. And whatever you do, do not appear overbearing.” We all scramble to make the room and ourselves more presentable, when Kitty speaks up, “Look, there’s someone with him-“ I jolt my head towards her as she continues, “Mr. What’s-his-name. The pompous one from before.” I dart for the window as Mama says, “Mr. Darcy! The very insolence of it. What does he think of, coming here?” I look to see them walking up and as they come by the window, I pull away before he can see me and lean against the wall to calm myself.

Mama keeps on giving orders, “Keep still, Jane. Mary, put that away at once. Find some useful employment.” We hear them knocking at the door, “Oh, my Lord! I shall have a seizure, I’m sure I shall.” “Kitty! Kitty!” “We can’t have this here.” “Mary, the ribbons, the ribbons, the ribbons.” “Mary, sit down at once! Mary!” We all start acting like we weren’t just rushing around the room in time when one of the workers comes in, “Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, ma’am.” We all rise out of our seats when they enter the room, bowing as we curtsy back.

Mr. Bingley goes to speak, “Good-“ “How very glad we are to see you, Mr. Bingley.” I refrain from physically facepalming at Mama interrupting him, “There’ve been a great many changes since you went away. Miss Lucas is married and settled. And one of my own daughters, too. You will have seen it in the papers, though it was not put in as it ought to have been. Very short, nothing about her family.” I keep my gaze on the floor in embarrassment for how long Mama has been talking, while feeling a gaze upon myself. “Yes. Yes, I did hear of it. I offer my congratulations.” “But it is very hard to have my Lydia taken away from me. Mr. Wickham has been transferred to Newcastle, wherever that is.” I ask him, “Do you hope to stay long in the country, Mr. Bingley?” “Just a few weeks. For the shooting.” “When you have killed all your own birds, Mr. Bingley, I beg you will come here and shoot as many as you please.”

I gather enough courage to look at Mr. Darcy and find him already gazing at me before averting his eyes and attention back to the conversation, “Thank you.” “Mr. Bennet will be vastly happy to oblige you and will save all the best of the coveys for you.” “Excellent.” I then ask, longing to hear his voice, “Are you well, Mr. Darcy?” He turns to me, “Quite well, thank you.” “I hope that the weather stays fine for your sport.” “I return to town tomorrow.” I ask disappointedly, “So soon?” He looks away, “My Jane looks well, does she not?” Mama asks Mr. Bingley. He looks at her with love and adoration swirling in his eyes, “She does indeed.” He begins to look increasingly nervous, “Well, we must be going, I think. Darcy? It’s been very pleasant to see you all again. Miss (Y/n). Miss Elizabeth. Miss Bennet.” Mama says, “You must come again. For when you were in town last winter, you promised to have a family dinner with us. I’ve not forgot, you see. At lease three courses.” He nods and hastily leaves, Mr. Darcy still lingering, “Excuse me.” He bows and as I go to say something, he makes his way after his friend. I gaze after him in longing, “Most extraordinary.” Mama says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m glad that’s over. At least now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances.” Jane says as her, Lizzie and I sit on the sofa. “Oh, yes.” Lizzie says. “No, you cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now.” I tell my sister, “I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever.” She tries to look indifferent and she grasps my arm comfortingly, “I’m sorry, though, that he came with Mr. Darcy.” I smile faintly, “Don’t say that.” She looks to me confused, “Why ever not?” I sigh shakily, “Jane…I’ve been so blind.” “What do you mean?” I go to respond, when Kitty exclaims, “Look, it’s him! He’s back. He’s come again.” My sisters, all but Lizzie, and Mama rush to the window to see him enter the house. He is then instantly entering the drawing room, “I know this all very untoward, but I would like to request the privilege of speaking to Miss Bennet. Alone.” Mama says in shock and happiness, “Everyone to the kitchen. Immediately. Except you, Jane dear. Of course.” I look at her with furrowed brows, way to point out the obvious Mama. “Oh, Mr. Bingley. It is so good to see you again so soon.” Yes…20 minutes is such a long time. Mama and Lizzie exit the room and I turn to Mr. Bingley as I pass him I whisper with a smile, “Take good care of my sister.” He smiles at my approval, “Of course.”

We all wait outside, me leaning on the other side of the hall as everyone else, smiling as I know that this is Mr. Darcy’s doing. Who else would be able to convince Mr. Bingley of this? Papa joins us as he sees the women of his family pressed against the door, eavesdropping onto the conversation happening in the drawing room. I decide to go outside at that moment and sit by the huge tree, by the front. I don’t notice my tears until I sit down, the happiness for my sister overflowing through my being. I am eternally grateful to Mr. Darcy for bringing my sister and Mr. Bingley back together, but I also feel the guilt for all of the hideous thoughts I had for him. I wish to convey my apologies…but how do I do that? I look up and see Mr. Darcy a while away from the house gazing at it, he turns and starts in the opposite direction, but not without turning to look back one more time. Though I know he can’t hear me, I whisper, “Thank you.” If only I knew that the wind carried my thanks to his ear. If only I knew that he smiled and whispered back, “You’re most welcome.”

Before long, it is nighttime and Jane, Lizzie, and I are sitting in our room, ready for bed and laughing uncontrollably. Jane in her excited state asks, “Can you die of happiness?” Lizzie and I laugh, “Do you know, he was totally ignorant of my being in town in the spring.” “How did he account for it?” “He thought me indifferent.” “Unfathomable.” “No doubt poisoned by his pernicious sister.” I look to my sister who always saw only the good in others, “Bravo. I think that’s the most unforgiving speech you’ve ever made.” She sighs happily, “Oh, (Y/n), Lizzie, if I could but see you both so happy. If there were such other men for you two.”

I turn to my sister, “Well, there is a certain Colonel the Lizzie met when we were in Kent. They both seemed quite taken with each other…especially with the secret letters with recent dates I found.” She playfully hits me in the arm, “And as for me… Perhaps Mr. Collins has a cousin.” I say jokingly. We laugh as Jane says to Lizzie, “Show me the letters!” I then hear hoofbeats drawing closer to our house, “What is that?” My sister turn to me, “What?” We then make our way down stairs, along with the rest of my family, “Maybe he’s changed his mind.” Mary says. I scold her, “Mary!” There is then a loud pounding on the door. “Coming!” Papa calls out. “Yes?” Our guest steps into the house, revealing Lady Catherine, “Lady Catherine.” Lizzie and I acknowledge her before curtsying. She steps further in and turns to us, addressing our parents, “The rest of your offspring, I presume.” Mama answers, “All but one, the youngest has been lately married, Your Ladyship. And my eldest was proposed to only this afternoon.” She wears an indifferent expression, “You have a very small garden, madam.” Papa offers, “Could I offer you a cup of tea, perhaps, Your…” “Absolutely not. I need to speak to Miss (Y/n) Bennet alone. As a matter of urgency.” I look at her with shock, whatever could have happened to cause this? I escort her into the drawing room and close the door for some privacy.

“You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand why I am here.”

“Indeed you’re mistaken. I cannot account for this honor at all.”

“Miss Bennet, I warn you, I am not to be trifled with. A report of a most alarming nature has reached me that you intend to be united with my nephew, Mr. Darcy. I know this to be a scandalous falsehood, though not wishing to injure him by supposing it possible, I instantly set off to make my sentiments known.”

I stare at her in shock of this, “If you believed it to be impossible, I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far.”

“To hear it contradicted, Miss Bennet.”

“Your coming will be rather a confirmation, surely, if indeed such a report exists.”

“If? Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself?”

I tell her offended, “I have never heard of it.”

“And can you declare there is no foundation for it?”

“I do not pretend to posses equal frankness with Your Ladyship. You may ask a question which I may choose not to answer.”

“This is not to be borne. Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?”

“Your Ladyship has declared it to be impossible.”

“Let me be understood! Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter.” I feel a pain in my chest at her words, “Now, what have you to say?”

“Only this. If that is the case, you can have no reason to suppose he would make an offer to me.”

“You selfish girl! This union has been planned since their infancy. Do you think it can be prevented by a young woman of supposed inferior birth, who can’t remember her life before her being adopted by this type of family? And whose own sister’s elopement resulted in a scandalously patched-up marriage, only achieved at the expense of your uncle?” I look at her angry, not at what she said about me for I care not her opinion of me, but at what she said about my family. “Heaven and Earth, are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted? Now tell me once and for all, are you engaged to him?”

I stare at her sadly, tears swelling in my eyes, “I am not.”

“And will you promise never to enter into such an engagement?”

I steel my gaze, “I will not, and I certainly never shall.” I will not let this woman control me, “You have insulted me in every possible way and can now have nothing further to say. But as for your insults to my family, I do not take lightly and my anger flares against it. They could’ve turned me away, but they didn’t. They could have made me a servant, but they didn’t. They took me in as a new daughter and sister, for which my gratefulness is immense. I must ask you to leave immediately.”

I open the door and see the whole family step back as they were eavesdropping. I say to Her Ladyship curtly, “Good night.” She storms out, “I have never been thus treated in my entire life!” Well, there’s a first for everything. Papa asks me, “(Y/n), what on earth is going on?” I start to go back to my room, “It’s just a small misunderstanding.” Mama asks concerned, “(Y/n)?” “I love you, Mama, but for once in your life, leave me alone!”

The entire night, I find myself unable to fall asleep, so much so that I soon see the dawn approaching. I then decided to walk outside for some clarity and fresh morning air. I walk a bit away from the house and stop on the bridge going over a narrow river by the house. After I cross it, I am assaulted by an overwhelmingly feeling that I need to turn my head. I do so, turning my head to the left, to see a figure make their way to me. Upon more inspection, my jaw drops a bit as I realize it’s Mr. Darcy walking through the morning mist. The closer he gets, the faster my heart beats against my chest, when he finally stops two feet in front of me.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nor I. My aunt…”

I look down smiling, “Yes. She was here.”

“How can I ever make amends for such behavior?”

I look to him in disbelief, “After what you have done for Lydia and I suspect for Jane also, it is I who should be making amends.”

“You must know. Surely you must know it was all for you.” I look at him surprised, “You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever.” He pauses, taking a step closer, “If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you…you have bewitched me body and soul and I love…I love… I love you. I never wish to be parted from you this day on.” I step closer to him and take his hand as I tearfully reply, “Well, then.” I kiss his hand, “You shall never be parted from me again.” He takes his other hand and caresses my cheek, causing me to lean into his touch, and he bends down a little and rest his forehead against mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Following his proposal, we then make our way to the house where my family, minus Lizzie, is surprised to see Mr. Darcy here so early. He asks to speak with Papa so they journey to his study. Mama and my sisters look to me confused, “(Y/n), what is going on?” I smile at them, “Mr. Darcy has proposed to me, and I’ve accepted.” I then leave to avoid the slough of questions that surely would have followed, and I start pacing by the door, taking all of my self control so as to not eavesdrop on them. I dearly hope that Papa gives us his consent to our marriage. After a few minutes, the door opens and it’s my turn to speak with Papa. I enter and turn gazing hopefully at my betrothed, who graces me with a smile. “Shut the door, please, (Y/n).” I keep my eye on Mr. Darcy as I close the door, not breaking eye contact until the door is shut.

“(Y/n), are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man.” “No, Papa.” “He’s rich, to be sure, and you will have more fine carriages than Jane. But will that make you happy?” “Have you no other objection than your belief in my indifference?” He looks at me appraisingly, “None at all. Well, we all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow, but this would be nothing if you really liked him.” I nod, “I do like him.” “Well.” I tearfully say in a shaky voice, “I love him.” Papa looks at me surprised as I continue my thought, “He’s not proud. I was wrong, I was entirely wrong about him. You don’t know him, Papa. If I told you what he was really like, what he’s done.” He looks interested, “What has he done?”

3rd POV

As everyone waits on Mr. Bennet and (Y/n), Mr. Darcy waits outside restless, walking about the yard. “Mary, look at him.” Jane says. “But he’s so…” “But she doesn’t like him. I thought she didn’t like him.” Mama says to Jane. “So did I. So did we all. We must have been wrong.” “Wouldn’t be the first time, will it?” Mama responds. Jane laughs, “No. Nor the last, I daresay.” Lizzie speaks up smugly, “I knew she did. He’s been smitten with her ever since the ball when he and Mr. Bingley first arrived last year.” Mama looks to her, “You knew he was interested in your sister and you didn’t tell me?!” She rolls her eyes, “Oh, Mama, she didn’t even know. Who would I be to tell you before she knew herself?”

Normal POV

Papa is frozen from shock after I tell him what he did for Lydia and Jane. “Good Lord.” He sits back down, “I must pay him back.” “No. You mustn’t tell anyone. He wouldn’t want it. We misjudged him, Papa, me more than anyone in every way, not just in this matter. I’ve been nonsensical. But he’s been a fool about Jane, about so many other things. But then, so have I. You see, he and I are- He and I are so similar.” I start crying, “We’re both so stubborn. Papa, I-“ I look up to see Papa laughing with tears in his eyes, “You really do love him, don’t you?” I nod, “Very much.” He sighs, “When your mother and sister first brought you here, I saw a scared young girl, who looked so lost that it made my heart ache. I got to see you grow these past four years and continue to believe you to be a beloved daughter of mine. I cannot believe that anyone can deserve you, but it seems I am overruled. So I heartily give my consent.”

I smile and hug my Papa, he pulls back slightly and looks me in my eyes, “I could not have parted with you, my (Y/n), to anyone less worthy.” I smile thankfully, kissing his forehead, “Thank you.” I then rush out and am bombarded, “So? What did Papa say?” I smile giddily, “He gives his consent!” My sisters, even Mary, squeal and hug me when I remember my fiancé, “Where is Mr. Darcy?” Lizzie says, “He’s outside. Go get him!” I then dart outside and watch him pace worriedly. He stops as he see me and my straight expression, but as I break out into a smile, so does he. I then run to him and jump into his arms as he spins me around, happy we can finally be together forever.


	11. 𝓔𝓹𝓲𝓵𝓸𝓰𝓾𝓮

Now in the night, Mr. Darcy stands on one of the many benches of Pemberley and I sit beside him as we look out to the lake, with fires lit up for warmth and light. He then turns to me and sits across from me, “How are you this evening, my dear?” I smile lovingly and grab his hand, “Very well — only I wish you would not call me ‘my dear’.”“Why?” “‘Cause it’s what my father always calls my mother when he’s cross about something.” He smiles, “What endearments am I allowed?” “Well, let me think. ‘(Y/n)’ or ‘(N/n)’ for everyday. ‘My pearl’ for Sundays. And ‘Goddess Divine,’ but only on very special occasions.” He nods, “And what shall I call you when I’m cross? Mrs. Darcy?” I shake my head, “No. No. You may only call me Mrs. Darcy, when you are completely and perfectly and incandescently happy.” He smiles, “And how are you this evening, Mrs. Darcy?” We smile at each other and he rests his hand on my cheek, kissing my forehead, “Mrs. Darcy.” He kisses my cheek and whispers, “Mrs. Darcy.” Kissing my nose, “Mrs. Darcy.” Then he kisses my other cheek, “Mrs. Darcy.” And finally, he kisses my lips, pouring all of his love into it, as I kiss back, pouring as much love as I can into this kiss.

~Six Years Later~

“And that’s how your father and I met and got married.” I look my five and four year old daughters, as they lay in their beds, “Wow! Can you tell us again?” I laugh, “Maybe tomorrow night, Elizabeth. Your father is coming home tomorrow, don’t you want to get enough rest be able to spend some time with him? And Uncle Charles and Aunt Jane, Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Colonel, and all of your cousins who are visiting for a few weeks?” She nods and settles into bed. “Good night, mother.” “Good night, my Lizzie.” I kiss her forehead before going over to her sister, “Mama, will I ever find someone who will love me like father does you?” I smile, “I have no doubt, my love. Good night, Miracle.” “Good night, Mama.” I kiss her cheek and blow out the candle before making my way to my son’s room, I peak my head in and see my young two year old sleeping in his bed. I move the hair from his forehead and whisper, “Good night, Fitzy.” I kiss him and see him smile in his sleep.

I then walk into my room and go pick up my one year old, Charles, who is wide awake in his crib. I smile as he babbles and grabs a fistful of my hair, “I know, you love your mama’s hair don’t you. You keep grabbing at it.” “He’s not the only one who loves your hair.” I spin around startled to see my husband standing there leaning against the doorway. “You startled me!” He smiles, “Yes I did.” I smile, “I thought you would be home tomorrow?” “I couldn’t wait that long to see my darling wife and gorgeous children. I missed them too much.” “We missed you too.” He kisses me before taking Charles, who smiles widely at his father.

“Shh! Be quiet Lizzie! They’ll know we’re here!” I hear someone whisper-yell. I turn to see three shadows by the door. My love turns towards the door as well as I say, “Aren’t you three supposed to be in bed right now?” They sheepishly come around, both of my daughters each holding their brother’s hand, “We wanted to see Father…and see if we could sleep with you.” I turn to my husband who caves, “Alright, into the bed.” They all rush to the bed, Fitzwilliam Jr. toddling behind his sisters. I help him into the bed and take Charles so that my husband can change into his night clothes.

Once everyone is settled, my husband and I on each side of the bed with our children in the middle. “Good night, children.” “Good night, Papa. Good night, Mama.” They then snuggle up and fall asleep, so does their father who is exhausted from the trip home. I gaze at my beautiful family that I created. I may not remember anything from before my time with the Bennet’s, but I couldn’t help but be thankful as to it lead me here with my handsome husband and my beautiful four children…who will learn tomorrow at breakfast that they’re getting another child and sibling.


End file.
